Masquerade
by LilChibiLai
Summary: RikkuxGippal Gippal must choose a bride and he has three options. Rikku being one of them. Not wanting to marry, Rikku disguises herself to look extremely horrible in hope that Gippal wouldn't chose her.
1. Wedding is destiny, and hanging likewise

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy x-2.

A/N: Ok…I had help with this fanfic, so I don't all the credit of it. The quotes on every chappie are actually real quotes, so I don't take any credit for them either… (sighs) the first few parts of this chappie will be kinda boring, so I hope you guys won't mind and continue to read it.

In this story, Gippal and Rikku don't know each other. And they will be kinda OOC.

Nwaiz! I do hope y'all enjoy my latest fanfic!

Now, on with the story…

**Chapter One**

**_Wedding is destiny, and hanging likewise_**

Gippal turned and strode across the endless entryway, the heels of his boots clicking loudly on the black Italian marble squares. He took the wide oak staircase two steps at a time.

This was his first visit in more than four months; he'd been too busy working at the Machine Faction. And his father was ill, possibly dying. He felt his heart rate quicken with fear.

He turned at the top of the steps toward the east wing and quickly made his way down the huge carpeted corridor to the large double doors that opened onto his father's bedroom. He raised a gloved hand to knock, shook his head at himself, and quietly let himself in. His father's bedchamber was vast, very warm, and in the early evening, it was filled with long depressing shadows.

Gold brocade curtains were drawn over the windows, and for a moment Gippal felt his breathing quicken at the feeling of being closed in. His eyes went to the grandly ornate bed on its three-foot dais. He could make out his father's form, but the dim lighting shadowed his face.

"Dad." Gippal said, stepping onto the dais and leaning down to the quiet figure. "I'm here."

His father slipped a bony hand from beneath the brocade coverlet to clasp his son's strong fingers. "It's about time, boy."

He met his father's intense hooded green eyes, eyes a shade darker than his own, and lightly touched his fingertips to the thick silver hair, smoothing it back from his broad forehead.

"Yes." He said. "I came as quickly from Djose Temple as I could. I received your message last night. How're you feeling, dad?"

"Could be my last prayers." His father said, his voice sounding more frail then before, weaker. "Well, it doesn't matter. I've had a full life and a son to be proud of to carry on my line."

"You're not going to die, dad. Where is your doctor?"

"In the kitchen, doubtless stuffing his mouth with Albert's ham." His father turned his head on the pillow and coughed.

The cough was dry and harsh. Gippal felt himself grow cold with fear, felt his throat choke with tears, and he clutched his father's hand tightly, wishing that he could give him strength. "What did he say?"

Chandos slowly eased his head back on the pillow, his eyes closing a moment. When he opened them on his son's face, Gippal felt seared by their intensity. "He gives me perhaps two or three more weeks. The fool wants to bleed my life away but I won't let him."

"No, dad, you are right. I remember…from my Crimson Squad Days."

Chandos heard the deep pain in his son's voice, and said softly. "You saw too much, my boy. But you're strong; you survived from the horrors in that Cave. The horror of it will grow less, you will see. Now, I must speak to you, Gippal."

"You're tired, dad." Gippal began.

"No," his father said firmly. "Listen to me. I will live to see your wife, see that you take that wife, as you promised to do."

Gippal stiffened at those words. That damnable oath! He'd forgotten; perhaps he'd wanted to forget about it.

Gippal slowly seated himself on the edge of his father's bed. The time had come and there was no way out of it, he knew. For nearly a year now he'd managed to escape the inevitable, throwing himself into work and sometimes into the wildness and ceaseless fun of Luca—gambling, drinking, fighting.

_A wife. I don't want a damned wife, not now. But what hope do I have?_

"Go to Bikanel Island, son, and chose a wife, then bring her to me."

_I don't want to marry some little savage from Bikanel Island, tie myself to a female I've never even seen, all because of your damned honor, your ridiculous oath made when I was 9!_

Instead, he said: "Yes, Dad. I will leave soon. I suppose it would be only fair to send a message to Cid and inform him of my coming."

"Conyon has already seen to it. He sent a message via the CommSphere two days ago. You may leave in the morning."

"I am well caught." Gippal said, more to himself then to his father.

_Honor. Is a damnable thing._

He'd said something of a sort a year before when his father had told him of the oath, told him it was his responsibility to make good on that oath. Indeed, he remembered yelling at his father that _he_ should marry one of the girls himself. "It's you who owe Cid your life, not me. Why don't you make one of his daughters _your_ wife? Why leg-shackle me to some unknown girl? I did nothing, save be your damned son!"

"You've the choice of three young ladies. I'm sure one of them is certain to please you. Cid wouldn't birth any Malboro's. You are fortunate that none of the daughters had yet married."

"So you're said, many times." Gippal said, and sighed deeply.

"You're nearly twenty-one, son. Time to set up your nursery and ensure the succession." The old man allowed himself to cough again, his frail shoulders shaking.

"Yes, I promise." Gippal said quickly, pain at his father's distress holding back his bitterness. He thought of Constance, well-dowered and beautiful, still hopeful of a proposal from him that would never come, that would have never come in any case. He couldn't believe that he would marry a nobody with no wealth and no connections, all because Cid, leader of the Al Bhed, had saved his father's life in the Moonflow 13 years before.

_And I am the prize. For what that's worth to anyone. _

"Life is very unexpected." He said aloud.

"Damn right." said Chandos, his voice rumbling and deep. "You are tired, my boy, and you must rest before your journey. You will bid farewell to me in the morning."

"Dad." Gippal said, and his father knew his son was frightened that his dad would be dead by morning.

"No, Gippal. I shall be fine—for several weeks yet. I will live to see your wife, it's a promise."

Gippal felt tears clog his throat and shook his head. "You have never broken a promise to me." He said, "Never."

"I do not intend to begin now. Go now, my boy. I wish you well with your courting."

It was dismissal and Gippal rose as quickly as he had when he was younger, heeding his father's orders.

"I will return with my bride as soon as possible." Gippal said, turned, then paused a moment. "You will be all right."

"I will be waiting." Chandos said. "Gippal…"

Gippal stared down at his father, trying to control the burning tears that threatened to overflow.

"You are my son, and I'm damned proud of you."

Gippal could only nod. He turned and strode from the bedchamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At seven o'clock the following morning, Gippal bid his father good-bye, relieved that he looked no weaker. He had a hard journey before him, five days to reach the Bikanel Deserts, where Cid lived. Another week to select one of the daughters, then a couple of days to let her ready herself for her marriage, then five days to return.

"We're going to Bikanel Island." Grunyon, his personal assistant, said the obvious after some twenty miles of silence on Gippal's airship.

"Yes." Gippal said between his teeth. "To get me married."

Grunyon sighed deeply. He sincerely doubted that life would be pleasant in the near future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rikku stood at the northwestern edge of the Oasis, staring out over the calm, clear water. A cloud drifted across the sun and the air chilled suddenly. She wrapped her shawl about her shoulders, knotting it over her breasts.

It was absolutely silent.

She wouldn't leave here. Never. She felt a frisson of dread as she played again in her mind the incredible scene with her father just an hour before. One of her sisters would have to leave. She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't help herself.

xFlashbackx

Rikku, her older sister, Sister, and seventeen-year-old Rielle (a/n: yeah, I will be using Rielle in this fanfic again) were seated in the sparse and severe drawing room. Their father strode into the room.

Cid, leader of the Al Bhed, a formidable man, tall, barrel-chested, completely bald, paused before his array of daughters, looking at each of them in a judging way.

"Dad, what is it?" Rielle asked, fidgeting on the edge of her chair. "Kennard is to visit and I must see to my face."

"I think." Rikku said, studying her father's face, noting the barely suppressed excitement in his green eyes, eyes the same color as hers. "That we are about to see a performance of a Family Drama."

A smile played about Cid's mouth at his daughter's tart voice and words. "Have you nothing to add, Sister?" he asked his eldest daughter, his voice bland.

"No, father." Sister said in her calm, well-modulated voice.

Cid walked with light steps to the fireplace and leaned his shoulders against the mantelpiece. "I have three very lovely daughters." he announced. "You, my dear Sister, are all of twenty-three now, ready to be a wife and a mother. Despite your occasional lapses into the artistic realm, and your vagueness, you're a good soul." At this double-edged compliment, Sister started, staring at her father, but his attention was now fastened on Rielle. "And you, child, are but seventeen. But a grown woman, nonetheless, you are bright, bubbly, vain, probably too pretty for your own good, and spoiled."

"Dad!"

"But it's true and you know it…however, you too would make a passable wife, if your husband took the time to beat the foolishness out of ya." He turned to his last daughter.

"I'm ready." Rikku said, grinning and crossing her hands over her breasts in a martyr's pose. "Bring out your finest artillery, Pops."

"You, Rikku." Cid said, unperturbed, "are a handful. Willful, too independent, a mouth that won't be silenced, and damn excellent with machina. You would be sorely missed by our people were you selected." He didn't add that he would be the one who would miss her the most; he didn't have to. She knew it.

"Selected for what?" asked Rielle. "Dad, please! Kennard will be here shortly, and I must—

"Marriage." Cid said, interrupting Rielle. "One of you is shortly to be wed."

There was a moment of stunned silence, then a volley of exclamations.

"Whatever do you mean, father?" Sister said, her voice at attention.

"Oh crap! What should I wear?" Rielle wailed, quickly reviewing her wardrobe.

"This is an altogether stupid display of drama!" Rikku said, cutting to the core.

"The man who will make his selection is the son of a friend of mine. A very rich son, to be exact. He will arrive shortly."

There was another moment shocked silence; then Rikku said, laughing, "What a joke, Pops! What would a proud rich man have to do with us? Come, I wish to go outside. Finish your joke and be done with us."

"Rikku…" Cid said with awful calm. "Shut ye Trap."

"Who is he, Dad?" Rielle asked, cocking her head to one side. It was a pose she'd practiced before the mirror for many hours. She knew it made her thick hair tumble seductively over her right shoulder, showing off her slender neck. She would save her special pout for a more appropriate moment. "Is he a relation we didn't know of? How weird."

"No, not really. But he soon will be." Said her father, not noticing her feminine efforts.

Rikku sat forward in her chair. "Tell us." She said, her voice suddenly tense, for she knew when her Pops was serious and when he was not. He meant what he said now, and she felt suddenly frightened.

Cid responded to the seriousness of Rikku's voice, and said. "Listen well, all of you. It all began thirteen years ago, just after your mother died in childbirth. I was in the Moonflow, returning from visiting a friend. It was late and a dark moonless night and had started to rain. I sought shelter. Instead I found a villainous nest of bandits. They'd captured my rich friend, planned to butcher him after they'd gotten some ransom money."

"In any case, I saved his skin. He was most grateful, as you can imagine. The short and long of it was that he offered me anything—money most likely was on his mind. I'd lost your mother, and was feeling like a miserable excuse for a man. That was why I risked my hide for the fellow. I simply didn't care. In any case, I never intended at that time to remarry. And I had three daughters whose futures were uncertain. I told him that I wanted a husband for one of my daughters. He agreed."

"That was a long time ago," Rikku said sharply, breaking the silence. "A very long time ago. I have difficulty believing your rich friend would truly give up his son, particularly to an Al Bhed nobody. That is not the way marriages are made."

"Lord Chandos is a man of honor." Cid said, his voice a bit cold and formidable. "Now girls, have you any questions?"

"Questions!" Rikku jumped to her feet. "You've never said a word about any of this! This is outrageous! Marry a man none of us has ever seen? What could you be thinking about, Pops? What if he is a toad? As ugly as a Sand Worm? What if we all hate him? I can't imagine he could possibly have much fondness for us!"

"Fondness had nothing to do with this." Said Cid sharply. "He will be here shortly and…well, look each of you over, I expect. The advantages can't be lost, even on you, Rikku. The one he selects will be able to help the others. A season in Djose, then in Luca and Besaid. New clothes, parties, eligible gentleman, all that."

"It's stupid!" Rikku shouted.

"Shut up, Rikku." Rielle said, her green eyes narrowing in thought. "There are three of us, what makes you think he would select you?"

_Because Rikku is beautiful, intelligent, loving, and only occasionally willful. She is more like me then any of you, and has grown beautifully and matured quite well over the years. _Cid thought.

"What's his name and what does he look like, Dad?" Rielle asked, cutting to the root of the matter.

"Gippal is his name and he is Al Bhed, just like us. He is a fine-looking young man, so Chandos has told me." Cid said.

"I wonder if he's interesting enough to paint." Said Sister in a wistful voice.

"Do you know, Dad, what kind of lady he likes?" Rielle asked, trying another plasticized ploy of running her fingers through a lazy curl of blonde hair on her shoulder.

Cid was quiet a moment, marveling at the different tracks his daughters' minds took; he remembered the words from Chandos' last letter. "Yes, a bit." He said. "He evidently fancies ladies who're charming, witty, very happy, in fact, and of course beautiful."

Rielle laughed her gayest laugh. "Ah, how wonderful!"

"All of you are pretty enough to attract his attention." Cid added, "So we needn't concern ourselves about that. I'm sure it will be a simple matter of personal taste, and none of you girls—I repeat, none of you—will be jealous of the one he picks."

The questions had flowed on and on until Rikku was ready to scream. She'd escaped as quickly as possible, tugged on old walking boots, and made her way to the Oasis.

xEnd FlashBackx

"What a horrible mess." She said aloud.

It came to Rikku suddenly and she leapt to her feet, staring over the still gray water of the Oasis.

_I will ensure he doesn't want me. He wants a witty, charming, happy female. Well, I shall be boring, timid, shy, rude, a nobody._

She touched a hand to her thick, braided hair that was quite a wild hairstyle.

_A bun, I think. Yes, a very severe bun at the back of my neck. A sweater—my old gray one, I think, should do it. It would make this Gippal bilious. And a sampler to stitch—there must be one somewhere, perhaps tucked away in the nursery._

She wasn't really undermining her father's plans, she decided, turning away from the shore. Gippal would be happier with either Sister or Rielle as a wife. She was merely reducing the field, saving the poor man time and effort.

Smiling, she strode from the Oasis and back towards her Home.

_I should never want to go to Djose for one of their insane Seasons._

_Never._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: That's it for the first chappie. So what do you guys think? I have the feeling that it's a bit too serious at the moment, but I do promise that it'll be more mental a few chappies later.

Nwaiz! Next chappie will be posted next week!


	2. Oh, she is the antidote to desire

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy x-2.

A/N: Hello everyone out there. Thank you guys so very much for the reviews! It is a great start to the day, as it's very early in the morning right now. There were some reviews concerning Rikku's age, so I'll just say that she is a year and a bit younger than Gippal.

**Chapter Two**

**_Oh, she is the antidote to desire_**

"Here we are, sir." Said Grunyon, slowly descending the airship towards the sandy land. "Bikanel Island."

As Gippal's airship finally touched ground, he walked out onto the sand and looked around. He would have said that it was a beautiful, wild, clean little island, but he was tired, irritable, slightly dirty, and so depressed that he could barely bring himself to be civil to anyone. "I don't damn believe this!"

Grunyon studied his master's profile silently, feeling right sorry for him, to be sure. He looked at the Oasis a few feet away from them. "You could bathe in the Oasis, sir. The water looks nice."

Gippal unconsciously scratched his ribs. "I think I will. After all, I want to be sweet-smelling for my future wife."

"I brought soap, sir."

"I need to shave as well. Might as well have me as presentable as possible for my execution."

The day was warm, the sun bright. The water did look inviting, and he was tired of his own stench.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xFlashbackx

All through dinner the previous evening, Rielle had carried on about her new set of clothing. Even Sister was looking a bit smug, patting her lovely blond hair and speaking of the lotion she was using for her already perfect complexion.

Dinner had continued. Rielle chattered and preened, Sister altered her vague look to one of wistful satisfaction. As for Rikku, she'd kept her mouth shut, tightly shut, and stared back and forth between her sisters. Finally she set down her fork.

"You really want to marry this man, this stranger? You want to leave Home and Bikanel Island?" she'd asked finally.

Rielle tossed her head, but she grinned impishly at her sister. "Yes," she said. "Bikanel Island is turning out to be quite boring for me. I shall marry him, Rikku, and yes, I will leave Home."

"I shouldn't make all your plans now," said Cid.

"I think perhaps this Gippal will like a more mature lady." Said Sister. "One who exercise a bit more control over her tongue."

"But Dad said that Gippal preferred ladies with wit and charm." Said Rielle. "And beauty, of course. Am I not blessed with all those things, Sister?"

_Talk about being humble. _

"I should allow others to make that observation before I did." Cid said, taking another bite of his dinner.

Rielle ignored this mild stricture and said in great seriousness to her sisters. "I will marry him, but you don't have to worry Sister, or you, Rikku. I will find husbands for both of you, rich ones. There are so many rich Sprians, isn't that right, Dad?"

"A good deal more then are in Bikanel Island." Said Cid, his eyes going towards Rikku. She looked upset and he was sorry for it. As for himself, he was torn. If Gippal chose her, he would lose the child who was the closest to him. He supposed that he wanted Gippal to choose Rikku. He wanted the best for her, and he knew that in turn, she would care for her sisters.

_I don't know what to do. Losing her or providing for her?_

"I think, Rielle." Sister said, her voice becoming a bit more strident. "That you shouldn't be so quick to announce your victory, just as Father said."

"Victory?" Rikku repeated blankly. "We don't know this man! He could be awful, mean and insignificant. He could be anything!"

"Rikku!" said Cid, pinning his daughter with a fierce look. "That's enough."

Rikku immediately lowered her eyes. She shouldn't have said anything, but her stupid, quick tongue…

xEnd Flashbackx

Rikku knelt beside the Oasis and bathed her arm. She admitted now that she had been avoiding the lot of them. She laughed a bit, thinking that she was more conceited then Rielle. All her plotting—she was in the way of believing that Gippal would pick her! Yevon, she could probably appear a goddess and he wouldn't want her.

Rikku suddenly became aware that the birds had grown loud and nervous. She looked up, studying her surroundings. Was it a fidget perhaps? No, it wasn't. Her eyes widened at the sight of a man—naked as a statue, but without the requisite fig leaf—climbing up some rocks that extended out over the Oasis. Dear Yevon, he was going to dive in! She should tell him that the water, despite its inviting look, was cold enough to freeze off his…she swallowed at that thought.

He was lovely, tall, and muscular, his legs long and well-formed. Her eyes resolutely avoided the bush of thick hair at his groin and his male endowments. He was nicely tanned; his hair was as golden as her own. His chest was covered with tufts of equally blonde hair.

Rikku felt an odd warmth in her belly and rocked back on her heels. She saw him dive cleanly into the Oasis, which had gotten much deeper over the years. He broke the surface quickly, and she heard him howl. However, instead of wading quickly out, he caught a bar of soap tossed to him by another man standing at the Oasis's edge.

_He has more guts that I do…_

She watched him vigorously lather his chest, then his thick golden hair. She shivered when he ducked under the water to rinse himself.

She felt Goosebumps rise on her arms in sympathy for him. He must be very dirty to stand that icy water.

She gulped when the hand holding the soap dipped under the water.

_Who was he? Why would he…_

And then she knew. He turned his back at that moment and waded toward shore, she looked at the long, clean back, the sculpted buttocks. She heard him say something and saw a short, plump man standing on the shore, holding a towel. She heard him laugh, a rich, deep sound filled with amusement at himself.

Gippal, son of Chandos had finally come. Her only thought as she sped back Home was at least he wasn't as ugly as any Mushussu's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gippal and Grunyon arrived at Cid's home an hour later. For the first time since he'd come out of that unpleasant Oasis, Gippal felt warm.

_That kind of shock could kill a man!_

A tall man who had that indefinable aura of authority about him appeared through the front doors. He was dressed roughly, in well-worn work clothes, his black boots dusty. They stared at each other a moment, then the man called out in a rough Al Bhed accent. "Gippal?"

_Ah…Cid. _

He managed to plant a smile on his face. "Yes." He said, and strode forward. Cid extended his hand and Gippal clasped it.

"That your man?"

"Yes."

"You, sir, and your man come with me."

Gippal followed Cid through the doors into an entrance hall that was in fact an old great hall. There were ancient machina pieces lying about, and completed ones fastened to the walls between huge flambeaux.

Gippal followed him silently across the huge expanse of hall toward another set of double doors. He flung them open and said grandly: "Gippal, the son of Chandos."

Gippal was aware of two sets of feminine eyes all trained on his person. He was first introduced to Sister and thought: _She's lovely._

As for Sister, she felt a moment of alarm. He was a slightly large man, his jaw, her artists' eye noted, was stubborn.

_Not an easy man, but handsome._

"My lord." Sister said, giving him her slender hand, whiter now from all the lotion. Gippal, dutifully kissed the hand.

Gippal received a giggle when introduced to Rielle, a little minx whose coloring was as lively as the gleam in her green eyes. "Sir Gippal." she said in a lilting voice. "I—we—have awaited your coming with great interest. I wish to hear all about your work at Djose." She'd eavesdropped on that certain piece of information just half an hour ago.

"I will tell you all that I can." said Gippal, grinning unwillingly at this charming confection of budding womanhood.

"And here is Rikku." Said Cid, turning to greet his middle daughter, who had just slipped into the room. His eyes widened and he felt himself choke. He heard a snort from Rielle, and felt for a moment an insane urge to laugh.

Gippal's thought didn't show on his face as he turned to study the third daughter. But he was thinking as he took the tanned, somewhat roughened hand, that at least two of the three daughters were worthy of a second look. But then he mentally slapped himself, knowing that looks weren't always everything.

"Pleasure to meet you…Rikku." He said shortly.

Rikku merely nodded, saying nothing. Nor did she raise her head to look at him.

_How is that apparition possible?_

He watched her move away from him. Her hair was scraped tightly back into a fierce bun at the nape of her neck. Her eyes looked like little raisins behind the distorting glass of her ugly spectacles. And the sweater that she'd chosen to wear this evening was the color of sickening puce, it was dowry and shapeless.

The moment he released her hand, Rikku walked toward a chair she'd carefully placed in the corner earlier that morning. She sat down, picked up the stitchery, only to find her eyes following Gippal. He was speaking to her father, and Rielle and Sister were looking at him as if a grand maester had just come to their Island.

Cid tried to concentrate on what Gippal was saying, but it was hard. His eyes graced upon Rikku, sitting quieting in the corner, stitching. He wondered where the hell Rikku had found those immensely hideous glasses that perched on her nose. And her hair! Pulled back from her face so severely that it looked painful, and plaited into the ugliest bun Cid had ever seen. She'd stolen the old lace cap from one of her mother's trucks, he imagined, and the sweater and pants as well, an article of clothing that had seen better days twenty years ago.

Tea was served in the drawing room. Gippal sat back in his chair, holding his cup and saucer still.

He couldn't bring himself to look closely at any of the girls, save Rielle. It was impossible not to notice her. She was young, as pretty as any young lady and was staring at him with admiration and something akin to awe.

Stiff, formal conversation floated about him, and he responded with all the breeding with which he'd been blessed, but very little of the charm for which he was noted. Somehow, he couldn't find it in himself—an animal on the block, smiling at his butcher?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Gippal asked, suddenly aware that he'd been addressed by Cid.

"I was just telling you that our Sister here is something of a painter."

"What is it you paint?" he asked.

"Mostly people, my lord." Said Sister.

"Ah…" said Gippal.

Rikku looked at him, but he was blurred by the wretched spectacles, she allowed them to slide down to the tip of her nose, and squinted. At that moment, his eyes slid towards her, and she saw him wince slightly at the sight.

_Good, you damned meanie!_

She squinted all the harder. She smiled to herself.

Gippal was thinking: _Poor thing, surrounded all her life by beauty._

He had to admit to himself that Sister and Rielle weren't at all difficult to loot at. He felt sorry for Rikku.

"Tell us about Chandos." Said Cid. "Is he well?"

"No, sir." Said Gippal, a glimmer of pain in his eyes. "He is quite ill at the moment."

"Damn." Said Cid. His eyes settled on Gippal's face for a long moment, and he nodded silently, realizing why the young man was here. Chandos wanted his debt of honor paid before he died. But something was odd here, very strange. He rose and said: "I shall show Gippal to his room now."

Gippal rose with eagerness, and after nodding to each of the daughters, followed Cid from the drawing room.

Cid said without introduction as they climbed the stairs. "You're here to wed quickly?"

"Yes." Said Gippal. "My dad wishes to see my bride and heir before he dies. The wedding must take place as soon as possible."

"Ah." Said Cid. "I'm very sorry, Gippal. I've a great liking for your Pops."

Cid said nothing more for a moment. The message he'd seen via the CommSphere which had been five days before had said nothing about any illness and it merely stated that Chandos's son would be in Bikanel Island very soon. Yes, all of this was most unusual.

"So," Cid continued. "Since your father is ill, you are in something of a hurry?"

"I fear so." Said Gippal. He drew a deep breath. "I have no intention to insult you or your family, Cid, but I must be quick to make my choice. I have promised dad that he will see his daughter-in-law and child before he…" Gippal broke off, fear, concern, frustration clogging his throat. He felt Cid's hand gently touch his shoulder.

"It's all right, lad. You have something of a schedule, then?"

"Yes." Gippal said. "I've given myself three days to make my…oh Spira, sir, my selection! Then another four to prepare for the wedding and it's back to my dad."

"Your father is proud of you." Cid strode into the chamber, standing aside for Gippal.

He stared about him at the dark wood-paneled walls and the majestic bed that sat in isolated splendor in the middle of the room. There was but an old armoire against one wall and a winged chair in front of the fireplace. There was a red wool carpet on the floor, small and faded.

"This is Rikku's room." Cid said blandly, watching Gippal's reaction at this announcement.

Gippal turned to look at his host in some amazement, a look that was not lost on Cid. There was no evidence at all that a young lady spent her time here.

_Of course, Rikku was such a piteous, homely little thing; she probably didn't want any mirrors or dressing tables about to remind her of her looks._

"I'll leave you and see that your man is sent up." Said Cid. "I'll call you an hour early when dinner is served." He nodded and left the room.

_I am going to kill Rikku._

Cid had decided on that while he strode back downstairs.

_I am going to make her to spend a year in the Thunder Plains, I am going to force her to fix a million machina in just on hour, and if she cannot then I will thrash her until she cannot sit! But…one never knew what to expect from Rikku. At least she was never boring, curse her!_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Was ever woman in this humor won?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy x-2.

**Chapter Three**

_**Was ever woman in this humor won?**_

Rikku was easing out of the kitchen door, freedom in sight, when she heard her Pop's roar.

"Rikku!"

Her hand tightened on the doorframe, and one foot snaked past the step.

"Rikku, Ev oui dyga uha suna cdab, E'mm tnufh oui eh dra uycec yht pino oui ehdu cyhtd!" (Rikku, if you take one more step, I'll drown you in the Oasis and bury you into the sands!)

"Yes, Pops?" Rikku said at last, turning to face her father. "Ted oui fecr cusadrehk?" (Did you wish something?)

"Ted oui fecr cusadrehk?" (Did you wish something?) Cid mimicked her, and strode forward. "Come with me, Rikku."

"Really, Pops, I—

"Shut your trap, Rikku!" He grasped her arm and pulled her through the door.

Cid released his daughter's arm and looked down at her in disgust. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you stupid girl?" He looked at her eyes through the disgusting spectacles, and shuddered.

She thrust her chin up and said: "I do not wish to marry this Gippal, Pops. I will not marry him. I am merely making sure that he won't give me another one of his arrogant looks."

"Arrogant? Gippal? Why, the boy's fine, just fine. If he's a bit stiff, I can't say that I blame him. Like you, Rikku, it was not his choice to come up here and take himself a wife. He's behaving quite appropriately. What's more, you stupid twit, the boy's father is gravely ill. How would you feel warm and friendly and bursting with good spirits?"

_Oh Spira. I didn't know about Gippal's Pops. Well, I very sorry, but it had nothing to do with me._

She raised her chin, and the spectacles slid down her nose. "Pops, I don't want to marry. I don't want to leave you or Bikanel Island just yet. If I have to leave, then it will only be for exploring Spira. Please, Pops."

That brought him up short, but just for a moment. "Just what makes you believe that he'd give you a second look in any case? Talk about conceit, Rikku! You're no better then Rielle."

"I know." Said Rikku. "But I don't wanna take the chance."

Cid was silent for a moment. Rikku, uncomfortable with his silence, much preferring his rages, waved her hand about her. "Would you want to leave this, Pops?"

"Rikku, I want you to appear as yourself at the dinner table."

"No." said Rikku.

Cid, who had rarely heard any form of negative from his favorite daughter in all her twenty years, merely stared at her. He said finally: "Do you have any idea how awful you look? How unattractive and boring?"

"Of course, I practiced in front of the mirror, before I removed it from my bedroom." She tilted up her face. "The bedroom _you_ so kindly gave to _him_."

"I can't exactly see the man camped amongst pink frills, for Spira's sake, or breathing in Sister's oil paints."

_That was true enough. But now I have to sleep amongst Rielle's pink frills._

"Where did you get those damned spectacles?"

"From a truck in one of the attics. I thought they were a fine touch."

"I'm going to thrash you, Rikku."

"If you do, I'll look even more awful."

The both of them knew it was an empty threat. Cid didn't know what to do. Damn her for being so much like him! "You refuse to obey me, Rikku?"

"Please, Pops." Rikku said, rising and grasping his hands in hers. "Please don't make me. Besides, he won't want me anyway. Did you not see how he was staring at Rielle? She's young and flexible, and gentlemen want that. And she's as pretty as Sister, and so cheerful. You said that Gippal preferred energetic ladies. I'd make him miserable, you know. Even Sister would please him more then I would. She could be quite a benefit—she could paint portraits of all his friends. Think about the poor dude, Pops."

Cid was thinking about the poor dude. He was fond of all his other daughters, but they weren't Rikku. They wouldn't make Gippal somewhat happy, and is he weren't happy, how could they be? Unlike Rikku, Cid knew of Gippal's character, at least from Chandos's undoubtedly unfair point of view. He decided to think this out. Perhaps he could speak to Gippal, tell him of the fraud, tell him what a fine girl Rikku was, encourage him to be…

He frowned.

He could just see the look on the young man's face were he to tell him that his middle daughter couldn't stand the thought of being his wife and had made herself purposely ugly to avoid it, he cursed fluently. Rikku could see the pulse pounding wildly in his throat,

"At least change out of that rag you call clothing you're wearing." He said, his voice rough. "And get rid of those wretched spectacles."

"Very well, Pop's"

"And you won't be rude."

"Alrighty."

That stopped him cold. Rikku was never so obedient. Cid sighed; then winced at the sight of her hair. Her beautiful hair looked like a hag's crop. Even if he forced her to appear as she should, he knew well enough that she'd manage to make herself exceptionable. He wouldn't put it past her to spit in Gippal's face if provoked.

_No, she'd insult him down to his boots, ad so cleverly that he'd in all likelihood look like a gape-mouthed Nidhogg. And no one would be able to accuse her of being exactly rude. It was too much._

"I will see you later, Rikku." He said, and left her. He then decided that he would study Gippal's behavior very closely, then decide if he was worthy of Rikku. If he was, then he would act.

Rikku stared after her Pops, so relieved that she wanted to shout. She already had selected what to wear for dinner. Her blouse was a pale yellow color which made her look so sallow as to appear ill with the plague. "I'm sorry Pops." Rikku said, smiling a little. "But you don't really want me to leave. Who'd fix all the machina here? Who'd help you dig up machina parts in the sands? Who'd trade jests with you? Who'd listen to all you stories?"

_Why couldn't life be simple again? Gippal would select either Rielle or Sister; there would be peace again at Bikanel Island._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She could look worse._

Cid settled himself into his high-backed chair at the head of the long dining table. Still, she didn't hold a candle to Rielle or Sister, both of whom looked as delicious as treats from a confectioner's shop.

Gippal, even to Rikku's skeptical eye, was immensely handsome in his black evening clothes. She heard Rielle suck in her breath at the sight of him, and Sister sat forward, thinking, in all likelihood, that it was evening clothes that she wanted to paint him.

Gippal was polite; he seated himself on Cid's right, and regarded his dinner, silently served by Tottle.

"It's our family dish, out only on special occasions." Cid said brightly as Tottle served a goodly amount into Gippal's bowl.

"It looks delicious." Said Gippal, uncertainly eyeing some unknown dark things in the light stock.

"It is not as tasty as what you might eat back in Djose." Rielle said. "Perhaps you can tell us some of the foods you enjoy there?"

_Oh Rielle! From what Pops says of normal Sprian cooking, it is unimaginative and boring! _Rikku toyed with her food, not looking up, her lips a thin, flat line.

"I doubt it." Said Gippal somewhat obliquely.

"No doubt about that." Said Rikku under her breath.

"What did you say Rikku?" asked Cid, tickled that his daughter had finally opened her mouth.

Rikku didn't move a muscle, but continued to study her bowl. "Nothing." She said in an emotionless voice.

Gippal spared a glance at the girl. At least her nose was naked of the spectacles, but her hair looked a bird's nest beneath the ghastly cap. He wondered if she could see her food. And that top she was wearing, a disgusting color, made her look so unnaturally thin it hurt to look at her.

He knew that he should be studying the girls. He had set a time limit on his deliberations, and he had to get on with it. Beginning in the morning, he'd meet with each daughter individually.

_Oh hell, I might as well get started now._

He asked Rielle a question, something about her interests, and she regaled him with her family talents.

Gippal, all polite attention, then turned to Sister, and she too seemed all too ready to say anything that would please him. "I'd like to see some of your paintings." He said, and she agreed willingly.

_I can't completely ignore her. _

Gippal turned his eyes to Rikku and said politely: "What do you enjoy doing, Rikku?"

Rikku quivered a bit in anger. The arrogantly, conceited Chimera was pitting sister against sister. "Nothing." She said, not looking at him.

She heard her father say quickly: "Rikku dances beautifully."

"Almost as well as a performing Qactuar." She muttered, earning a glare from Cid, who had heard her.

"I'd like to see you perform, maybe after dinner?" Gippal said, wondering how he would hide his bored yawns.

"An excellent idea." Said Cid, sending Rikku a dagger's glance. "We will continue on to the drawing room with the ladies, now."

Sister brought out several of her paintings.

They were quite good, and Gippal found he could praise her without deception. There was a charming version of Rielle that must have been done recently. There was another portrait of a beautiful young woman with golden hair and bright green eyes. The girl was laughing, her lap filled with colorful flowers. It was quite a stunning painting and an equally stunning girl.

Gippal stared at the picture, hearing a sharp intake of breath from Rikku and Cid. He turned to face Sister and asked, pointing at the portrait. "May I ask who this painting is of?"

Sister smiled what looked like an amused smile. "This is merely a picture of a young girl I know. Unfortunately, she has recently changed her appearance and I cannot recognise her anymore."

"A pity." Gippal would very much like to meet this beautiful young woman. There was no portrait of Rikku, he suddenly realized, but added to himself that likely the oils would go off if used to paint her.

Rikku could only stare at her own picture and wanted so desperately to rip it to shreds this very moment.

_Sister! You half-wit! Surely you have enough wit to not show my true identity to Gippal!_

"Dance for us now, Rikku." Cid said, his voice so stern that Gippal stared at him. He watched Rikku walk to the centre of the room, her head lowered. She hunched her shoulders forward. In the next moment, he had stiffened. Rikku had started singing as well as dancing a very stiff and clumsy dance. Her voice was as wooden as the floor and when it reached several high notes, he fancied that any glasses present would shatter. She missed many steps to her dance, and stumbled a few too many times.

Cid glared at his daughter.

When Rikku finished, Gippal dutifully applauded. There was no applause from either Cid or his daughters. He heard Rielle giggle. Sister was looking at her sister in the oddest way. No one requested an encore.

Gippal rose, and said in an expressionless voice. "Thank you, Rikku. Sir." He continued to Cid. "I thank you for a delightful evening, and a superb dinner. I am rather exhausted from my long journey. I bid all of you good night."

_Escape. _He mopped his brow as he strode up the stairs and down the drafty corridor toward his bedroom.

Grunyon was waiting for him, his round face alight with curiosity.

"An enjoyable evening, sir?"

"Yevon, it was awful." Said Gippal, and walked to the narrow windows. He pulled back the brocade drapery and stared out. What bit of moon there was didn't lighten the black landscape.

"Two of them, I noted, are really lovely, and they speak without an Al Bhed accent."

"Oh yes, indeed they do. They would likely fit quite well into Spira's society," Gippal paused the moment the words were out of his mouth. He stared thoughtfully at Grunyon, but said no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rikku pretended sleep, but it didn't work. Rielle switched on a torch and shone it near Rikku's bed.

"Come on, Rikku. I know you're awake. Ah, here's Sister."

Rikku gave up and pulled herself to a sitting position as Sister quietly closed the bedchamber door behind her.

"Father's furious with you, Rikku." Said Sister.

Rikku didn't immediately respond, and Rielle said thoughtfully. "I don't understand you. Gippal is very handsome—even with those pitiful spectacles you can see that."

"Yes." She said finally. "He is, but that has nothing to do with anything, Rielle."

Sister sat forward, drawing her dressing gown closer about her. "I know you were shocked when Father told us about the debt of honor and all that. But I thought you'd be sensible about it."

"I am being sensible." Rikku said.

Rielle continued in mid-thought. "And he's rich and well-mannered and handsome, everything a girl could want in a husband."

"No." she said finally. "I didn't want to marry him. There simply has to be something more, something…" Her voice dropped off, for she didn't know what that something more was, she simply knew it had to exist, somewhere.

"You're being a stupid romantic." Sister said. "Spira, I am the only one who loves poetry, but I realize that marriage has nothing to do with those high-flown, lovely feelings."

"Pops loved our mother." Said Rikku quietly.

"Rikku, that had nothing to do with us! Now, I don't mind that you appear like an Aerouge because it will make Gippal's decision easier. He now has to choose only between Sister and me."

"If you'd stop giggling long enough, Rielle." Rikku said. "You'd see that he's also cold and arrogant."

"He doesn't like being here, that's all." Said Rielle, shrugging. "But once married, things would be different. Besides, what choice do we have? None, I tell you. You heard dad telling us that whichever of us Gippal picks, he won't argue and neither will we. There's the ten thousand Gil from Gippal's dad that will come to dad after the marriage."

"That's low." Said Rikku

"Well." said Rielle. "I for one don't wish to talk you out of your wonderful disguise. I want to marry a rich man. I want to be somebody. What else can a woman look forward to anyway?"

"It's not fair. We should be able to do anything we want."

Sister shook her head. "I fill my time with my paintings and my poetry. Rielle enjoys flirting and her fashion. You, Rikku, you fill your time with machina, and swimming, and wandering around with the servants to find more machina parts in the sands. But it's not enough. A woman has to marry, or she becomes less and less every year. She becomes an object of pity, an embarrassment to her family. I agree with you, Rikku, it isn't exactly fair, but there is nothing else."

Rikku looked closely at each of her sisters. "You, Sister, you'd marry Gippal gladly if he chose you?"

"Yes, yes. I'd even bear the…child. But I must sleep, so I will see you, Rikku and Rielle in the morning." Sister slipped off the bed and out the bedroom.

"Well," said Rielle, not bothering to stifle her yawn. "I for one don't want bags under my eyes. Let's go to sleep, Rikku. And I'll thank you not to frail about during the night."

And like the woman-child she was, Rielle was breathing evenly within five minutes of turning her bedside lamp off. Rikku lay awake staring into the darkness. Something more, she thought. There must be something more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cid pointed toward the southern end of the Oasis. "A sight I never tire of." He said to Gippal. "All the small islands—quite uninhabited, you know. Rikku and I have always enjoyed visiting the western or southern expanses.

"Rikku?"

"Yes." Said Cid. "Rikku." He eyed Gippal and saw that the younger man looked quite surprised. Then he nodded, and Cid realized he was thinking that a homely little thing like Rikku would like that sort of thing. He said no more.

"I bathed in the Oasis before I arrived. It was cold, but most stimulating."

It was on the tip of Cid's tongue to say that Rikku loved to swim in the Oasis, but he didn't say it. Yevon, what to say to him? What gentleman wanted a hoyden for a wife, and that would certainly add to the impression he'd already given Gippal. How to describe his daughter? Warm and loving and honorable, and looks like a Sand Worm. "Damn." said Cid.

"Pardon?" said Gippal.

"Nothing, my boy. Rielle and Sister are going to take you visiting this afternoon, right?" He started to return back to Home.

"Yep." Said Gippal. He'd spoken briefly to Cid before they'd entered the castle. He'd meet briefly with Sister, alone. It was only fair that he meet the eldest daughter first.

When the pair returned home and some thirty minutes later, Gippal was pacing the drawing room waiting for Sister to appear. A damned interview, he thought. It was humiliating for him and for the ladies. But a wife was a huge responsibility, a lifelong responsibility. That brought another shudder. Something deep within him rebelled, but just as quickly, he saw his father's pale face, heard that deep, hacking cough. He heard the door open and turned, placing a smile on his lips.

"Sister." He said, bowing slightly.

"Lord Gippal." said Sister.

He took her proffered hand in his large ones. She is lovely, he thought. He cleared his throat. "I realize that this situation is a bit difficult for both of us."

"I understand, Gippal. More so for you, of course."

"I doubt that, Sister."

Sister's hands fluttered a bit, and she forced down her nervousness. "Have you been to the Macalania Woods, Gippal?" she asked abruptly. Sister personally loved the Macalania Woods. She'd only visited the Woods once and had fallen in love with the place. It was beautiful. Beautiful to look at, even more beautiful to paint.

"Yes." Gippal said. He saw that she was leaning forward, her eyes wide with interest. Damned shiny trees! Who cared? "They are quite lovely and it is a very peaceful area." He said weakly, then proceeded to listen to Sister explain everything about their origins and current condition. At least it passed the next fifteen minutes; he nearly collapsed with dread when she asked his opinion of Eda, the famous sculptor and poet.

"He has become an overnight sensation," said Gippal of Eda. "The ladies are most enthusiastic about his poetry, I hear."

"As am I." Sister assured him. "I'd like to paint him, indeed Gippal. I'd like to paint all your family and your friends."

"It'd perhaps be a bit difficult."

"Why? Shouldn't we live in Djose? Shouldn't we meet everyone?"

He suddenly pictured himself introducing Sister. "This is my wife; she'd like to paint you, after Eda of course. You are not family, but you are a friend, or at least an acquaintance. She'll talk endlessly about the Macalania woods while you sit there not moving a muscle."

"I am not sure." He said finally. He sent a sneaky look toward the clock on the mantel. The thirty minutes were blessedly up. One down.

"Well, sir?" Grunyon asked some minutes later in Gippal's bedroom.

Gippal sighed. He wanted to say that she'd suit him about as we'll as a six-fingered glove, but he knew he wasn't being fair. Then again, life had finished being fair.

"She is lovely and gifted. And excessively malleable, I'd say."

"Hoo boy..." Said Grunyon.

"She told me all about the Macalania Woods."

"Spira, no!"

"Hell and damnation." Said Gippal. "Pour me a glass of something strong, Grunyon. I am due to see Rielle in ten minutes."

Gippal was thinking after five minutes in Rielle's fluttering company.

She was so young and so anxious to please, and she chattered endlessly.

"Do you like poetry Rielle?" he asked, clutching at one of Sister's straws.

"Yevon, no!" Rielle exclaimed, her voice so appallingly serious that he was hard press not to smile. "Well, of course, Dad forced all of us to read foot works, sermons, and such things."

"Rikku also?" he asked, wondering how she could manage to read with her bad eyesight.

Rielle gave him a very attractive grin and a pretty shrug. "Oh, Rikku does what she pleases."

_And you don't please her, Gippal, but I won't tell you that!_

"I see." Said Gippal.

Rielle beamed at him, and gave him one of her practiced smile.

Gippal arched a blonde brow. The little minx was trying her feminine tricks. He wanted to laugh at her budding efforts, but of course he wasn't completely lost to good breeding. He thought suddenly that within a year, with practice, Rielle could flirt with the best of them. It was a chilling thought.

He slid a look at the clock on the mantel and saw that the time was up. Two down.

After a quiet lunch with Rielle, Sister and Cid, Gippal dutifully arrayed himself in the togs Grunyon set out for him. Thirty minutes later, after Rielle had found her missing earring, he found himself sitting between the two sisters in a hovercraft.

Rikku, seated upon a hill that gave a full view of Home, watched them leave. She grinned, rose, and shook out the sand on her clothes. She kissed her fingers to her lips at the retreating hover. She had a lot to do before they returned.

"Rikku!"

It was her Pops, of course, and he was livid. She felt a strange sort of calm wash over her, and turned to face him.

"Yes, Pops?"

"Don't you 'Yes, Pops' me, Rikku! I have suffered more then a parent should have to, and this is the end of it, Rikku!" He strode toward her.

Rikku stood her ground. "Then beat me, Pops." She said, "For I shall not change. I won't leave Bikanel Island or Home and that is that. Do whatever you want."

"Damn you, Rikku, he even applauded your miserable performance last night!"

"Yes, he did. What did you expect? That he'd start laughing, howling, cover his ears with his stupid hands?"

Cid was silent a long moment, and Rikku didn't like that, not one bit. Cid said finally: "Very well, Rikku."

He turned on his heel and strode back Home, leaving footprints in the sand.

_What was he up to?_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Was this the face that launch'd a 1000

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy x-2.

A/N: Wow! I'm still half in shock. Thank you guys for the reviews! So great to know that people out there are reviewing my fanfic and are liking it. Lol, I thought it would be sorta boring at first. I do so badly want to thank each of you guys individually, but you know about that email about we authors can't do that, so…

Nwaiz! On with the story…

**Chapter Four**

_**Was this the face that launch'd a thousand ships?**_

"Holy Thorn! Isn't that your sister?"

Gippal felt Rielle stiffen; then she gave a thrilling laugh. "Oh no, that's not Rikku. That's one of the crofter women."

He didn't see the quick glance that passed between the two sisters.

Gippal said nothing, but he did gaze out the window one more time.

_It was Rikku, not a crofter woman._

She looked a rumpled, filthy mess, and those were men's boots on her feet. The sleeves of the fading gray wool jacket were rolled up beyond her elbows, and she was striding, yes, striding about like a damned man. He leaned back, a frown puckering his brow.

"Are you enjoying your stay here, Gippal?" Sister asked.

Gippal wondered at the nervousness in her voice. As for Rielle, he could have sworn that she was snickering.

"Yes, of course." He said, lying fluently. He had been so bored he'd believe death by slow torture would have been preferable, then decided that he'd have the torture.

"We do enjoy visiting witty and charming people!" Said Rielle. "And Djose and Luca, so many parties to attend! How exciting it will...it must definitely be."

Gippal was suddenly blessed with a very clear vision of is future. Either Rielle or Sister as his wife, his hostess for an endless series of boring routs and soirees and balls and dinners. Giggling, gossiping, demanding his time, flirting with his friends, taking him away from freedom and work. Or painting his friends and quoting Eda.

Life as he knew it would be over. It would die without a whimper. He wished at that moment that he'd never sold out, that he'd never left. Dammit, he wanted to be free, and that included freedom from a wife. He wanted his newly found life of the past fourteen months to continue to intact. He wanted to go back to Djose temple and work all day and night with his machina without someone clinging onto him demanding that he attend some boring party. He wanted to head to Luca and continue his ways. He just wanted to be free again _without _a bloody wife.

But how could he, with a wife dangling on his sleeve in Djose?

"Oh yes." He heard Sister say with great enthusiasm, drawing his thoughts away from a future that chilled him. "So much to see, so very much to do."

"Yep."" added Rielle. "To meet all your friends, all the sites in Spira!—I can't wait!"

Gippal wanted to cry and howl at the moon.

Rikku was present at afternoon tea. She bore no resemblance at all as the frowsy woman he'd seen from the hover-craft. She was neatly dressed, her hair in a severe knot at the back of her neck, and looked so homely that he felt a spurt of pity for her. She said absolutely nothing.

Rielle entertained him with spicy gossip, and flirted outrageously.

Sister gave him wistful looks, but thankfully made no more mention of the Macalania Woods.

He was on the point of excusing himself when he saw Rikku ease out of her chair and walk briskly toward the door.

He had to do it, he had no choice.

"Lady Rikku." He said, rising quickly. "May I have a moment of your time?"

Rikku remained with her back toward him.

_So, it was my turn to be interviewed for the post of wife. Well, at least he was fair._

"Ok." She said, turning slightly. "In the work room?"

"Yes, that'll be fine."

"I shall see you there, sir, in ten minutes." She slipped out of the room and headed toward the work room. She pulled the spectacles out of her pocket and onto her nose. A stray strand of hair had worked itself loose and she left it hanging along the side of her face.

She realized her heart was pounding. She couldn't be rude, not overtly. She had to be…

"Lady Rikku?"

She started, whirling about to see him standing in the open doorway.

"Yes." She said, not moving an inch.

"I haven't had much chance to speak to you."

"No." she said.

_Damned ungrateful wrench._

Gippal immediately felt guilty after he'd thought of those three words. She couldn't help her appearance, couldn't help that she looked a fright next to her lovely sisters.

"Sister showed me many of her paintings. Has she done one of you?"

Rikku looked over at him for the first time. She squinted, and wanted to grin at the slight stiffening of his face. "Yes."

"I should like to see it."

_You have, you stupid sod. You're just too blind to know that it was me._

"I don't know where it is."

"Oh, a pity. Do you like to read?"

She heard the distaste in his voice, and realized that Sister must have gotten carried away with Eda and the Macalania Woods. She should have known that Sister wouldn't realize that Gippal had blocks in his head for brains. Poor Sister…wasting her precious poetry on a flan of a man.

"Yes." She said, forcing her voice into a boring monotone. "I read whatever I get my hands on, and I enjoy reading _aloud _on long winter nights." Did he look as if he'd just swallowed some disgusting fiend?

_Take that, you arrogant…_

"Do you like to visit and go to balls and parties?"

_He likes cheerfulness, wit, and charm._

"No." she said, with not so much as a creak of hesitation. "I prefer being alone."

"With your books?"

"Yes."

"And you like to be outdoors, do you not?"

"Yes, alone."

"Ah."

There were several minutes of absolute silence. She felt no compunction to say anything. It was his bloody interview, after all. She kept her eyes on her toes.

Gippal cleared his throat. "Thank you, Lady Rikku." He said, turned, and left the room.

His brow was furrowed as he strode to his bedroom. By the time he opened the door, he was smiling with grim determination.

Grunyon wasn't there.

Gippal finally found him in the north tower, gazing out over the barren landscape.

"Cook told me where you were. I think that bloody chief was drunk. I have reached a decision." He continued straightforwardly.

Grunyon searched his master's face. He seemed calm, morbidly so.

"If I wed either Rielle or Sister, my life will change. I will have a prattling wife hanging on my sleeve, demanding my time, quoting poetry, painting, giggling, flirting."

"I see." Said Grunyon slowly. "There is, however, Sir, the matter of the oath."

"I know. Yevon, I know. I will wed Rikku."

Grunyon could only stare at his master. "Wh-What?"

Cid stood below, listening with unabashed interest. He'd planned to discuss things with Gippal this very evening, in the drawing room, over a Brandy. He leaned outward, his ears ready to be filled, a crooked smile on his face.

"Rikku." Gippal repeated. "Yes." He went on determinedly, as if convincing himself. "She is unattractive. That's her only failing. On the other hand, she dislikes people and parties; she doesn't carry on like a damned magpie. She would leave me alone. The servants would learn to put up with her wretched dancing and singing."

"That seems to be true." Said Grunyon. "But I don't understand why."

"For Yevon's sake, Grunyon, I will take her to Djose where dad has planned to be, breed a child on her, then take myself to Luca if I need a break. Everyone would be content, especially the lady. Yevon knows, if I don't wed her, she'll end up unmarried for life."

"You pretend that you're doing her a favor?"

"Don't you try your damned sarcasm on me! It is the solution, I tell you."

Cid wanted to laugh at poor Gippal's misguided impressions, and he had to press his hands over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

_Ah, my smart little Rikku, you've done it this time. Outsmarted and outflanked. As for you, my boy, you don't know what you're in for._

"It still doesn't seem very fair." Said Grunyon, digging in, He felt sorry for Lady Rikku.

"Fair be damned! My dad is responsible for this stupid disaster, not me. I am making the best of it. I wouldn't be a proper husband to either Rielle or Sister, that is, I'd try to be, but I'd be a pain. I'd never be alone. Yevon, I'd probably have to make intelligent conversation over the breakfast table. As for Rikku, you'll see, Grunyon, she'll be happy as a sand wolf with a bone in Djose. The only thing missing is an Oasis and some sand. She can stride about the moors to her heart's content, read _aloud _to the butlers, and do whatever else she does here."

Cid very quietly left his post and wandered back into his bedroom from the balcony. He was thoughtful, examining the consequences of Gippal's decision. The decision was, after all, cold-blooded in the extreme. But Rikku, his thinking continued, Rikku wouldn't allow him to stay cold-blooded. She'd give him fits. His Rikku wouldn't be able to keep her tongue quiet in her mouth for very long. "Everything'll work out." Cid said to the empty bedroom. "Ah yes, it certainly will. I will send a message to Chandos straight away."

If he could have justified it to himself, he would have arranged the marriage between Gippal and Rikku, but he'd realized he couldn't exclude Sister or Rielle. Now Gippal had fallen in with Cid's wishes, for all the wrong reasons. He shrugged, then grinned widely, picturing the look on his daughter's face. He wanted to dance a jig.

He saw Rikku that evening before the family met in the drawing room. She looked as awful as possible and he smiled at her. "Good evening, Rikku." He said. "How're ya feeling?"

Rikku stared at her father. "Oh no, what have you done this time?"

"Don't be a fool, my girl. Why should there be anything wrong?"

"You're not behaving as you were." Rikku said slowly, studying his face. "Has Gippal offered for Rielle or Sister yet?"

"No, not yet." Cid said. "But I suspect that he'll talk to me soon."

"Oh right, he did allow himself three days, didn't he?"

"You have a sarcastic mouth, Rikku." On those less-than-loving words, he patted her shoulders, leaving her to flounder like a ship in a storm, sails flapping in the wind.

_Just what was he up to?_

She was pleased with her performance of the afternoon. She was certain Gippal was disgusted with her, and not just her face. Her answers, short and curt, had been inspired. She felt smug and safe.

She was unaware that during the never-ending meal, Gippal was gazing at her beneath half-closed lids. He was relieved that she ate like a lady. He was more than relieved that she said not a word, unlike her sisters, who seemed to be competing with each other for his attention. The time he would have to spend with Rikku in the future stretched out before him in peaceful silence.

He forced himself to applaud when Rikku finished singing and dancing after dinner. To his surprise, this time Cid applauded also.

He did notice the odd looks passing between Rielle and Sister. It was as if they were restraining themselves from bursting out in laughter. It angered him.

_How could they treat their sister with such barely veiled disrespect? It wasn't her fault, after all, that she lacked so much of everything that they had in abundance. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rikku was whistling as she made her way down the stairs and across the entrance hall with her long-legged stride. The three days were up today.

"Rikku!"

She walked toward him, her expression wary, her head cocked to one side in silent question. He looked down at her, a gentle smile curving up the corners of his mouth. Suddenly he drew her into his arms and hugged her to him.

"I am very pleased, Rikku. Now, make me proud."

Confused, Rikku said automatically: "Right Pops. This has got to be the first time in forever since you've hugged me. It's quite scary."

"Go into the work room."

"You want me to repair a machina?"

"No, no, I don't. Don't shame me, Rikku. Go now." He gave her a gentle shove, and Rikku, staring back at him, opened the door and slipped inside.

_Shame him? Why the hell would he say such a thing like that? _

"G'morning, Rikku."

Rikku jumped at the sound of Gippal's voice. She turned to face him, her expression one of confusion.

"Do you want me to repair something for you?" she asked. "Pops sent me here. Is there something wrong?"

"No." Said Gippal. _Get it over with before you lose your nerve._ His eyes moved from the top of her head downward. The jumper she was wearing was frumpy, too big, out-of-date, and too short for her. But, he realized, her body wasn't all that bad. She was slender at least. He would be able to bring himself to bed her.

Rikku stiffened at his ill-disguised inspection. She quickly fished in the pocket of her pants for her glasses. She slipped them on and squinted at him. The lecherous man was looking at her. Her hands curled into fists on her sides.

She squinted all the harder. "What is it you want, sir?"

"I have selected you, Rikku." Gippal said.

She understood immediately, but could only gape at him. Was he blind? Utterly without taste? And he was looking at her as if her very presence gave him pain.

She said without thinking, her voice clipped and as cold as the Oasis. "Then unselect it."

Gippal blinked. He couldn't have heard her right, could he? He repeated himself, trying to keep the awful fatalism from his voice. "Rikku, I am…choosing _you_ as my wife."

"Are you mad?" Rikku asked, looking him squarely in the eye, no longer squinting over the spectacles hanging hazardously on the tip of her nose. "Why?"

Her clipped voice, her words, startled him. He'd expected her to accept him immediately, in all likelihood with gushing pleasure. After all, how often did the ugly sister win out over the other two?

_Perhaps she didn't believe he was really serious. The poor girl probably couldn't believe her good luck._

He smiled at her and said: "I don't think I'm mad. I believe we'll suit admirably. Now, your Pops and I have worked out the details of the marriage settlement; as you know, my dad is quite ill. We will leave immediately after the ceremony for Djose. Here, this if for you."

He took three steps forward, clasped her hand, and shoved his grandmother's exquisite emerald ring upon her finger.

_She's speechless, overcome with disbelief!_

But that was fine. If she never spoke, he'd be happy. He forced himself to lightly kiss her forehead and look down into her face. She'd shoved her spectacles back up and her eyes looked small and distorted behind the thick lenses. At least at night, in bed, he wouldn't have to see her. He'd allow no lamps to be lit; otherwise it was a strong possibility that he wouldn't be able to do his duty in the marriage bed.

"I'll see you in two days, Rikku." He said, and strode from the room. It didn't occur to him that she should have said at least a brief yes to his approval, expressed some opinion after he'd given her his very abrupt, detailed plans.

He closed the door of the work room behind him and strode through the great hall to the drawing room, where Cid awaited him.

He thought he heard Rikku say something, but the thick door muffled the sound. He kept going.

Rikku stood still as a stone, her mind numb, disbelieving of what had just happened. Then she looked at the ring and shouted: "No! This is outrageous! No!"

There had to be some mistake. Yevon, all he had to do was but look at her. What about Rielle? Sister? The man was mad, she was sure of it. Well, she would just have to put a stop to it now. She jerked the door open and marched into the great hall.

Rikku stumbled from Home. It took her several minutes to realize that it was raining, a think, muzzling rain that was as cold against her skin as she was inside. She ripped the spectacles off her nose and stuffed them in a pocket. The cap was the next to go. She watched it sink under the weight of the rain into the wed sand. She started to shiver, and began running toward the machina workshop. Once inside, she leaned against the door.

_Why?_

The one word kept careening through her mind. It made no sense, none at all.

_Why?_

She forced herself to think slowly and clearly. Why would an admittedly handsome bachelor select a dowdy no one to wed when two quite lovely and amiable non-no ones were available? Even if her Pops had told him that it was a disguise, what man would want a wife who obviously didn't want him? Had he seen through her disguise? She shook her head, remembering his look when his eyes had roved over her. He'd been disgusted, yet he'd still selected her.

_It made no sense, none at all. How could it be true, particularly after he'd heard her sing and dance?_

She could think of nothing until an offhanded remark of Rielle's flitted through her mind.

_I'd say Gippal is very popular with the ladies in Djose and Luca. He told Sister and me that he spends much of his time in the two places. All the entertainments, I'm guessing. _

Gippal was a handsome man. And it was quite true that he must have ladies fawning all over him.

_And the last thing a man like that would want is an energetic, delightful, demanding wife._

"No…" Rikku said, expelling her breath in a long, disbelieving sigh. "He couldn't, it's too vile, too outrageous a thought."

She refused to dismiss the idea. Could he have picked her because she wasn't any of those things? Had he chosen her so that he could continue in his carefree, likely extravagant ways?

Rikku had to know. She rose to her feet. It had finally stopped raining. She squared her shoulder and marched back to Home.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: Whoa…this has got to be the longest chappie I've done so far, it's 11 pages on Microsoft word shi-mick. Woot!

I'll be posting the next chappie in three or four days, I don't know. I'll see everyone then! Bye bye!


	5. Marriage has many pains, but celibacy?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy x-2.

A/N: Alrighty people, hello again and welcome to another chappie of this fanfic. It might seem that this particular chappie might seem a tiny bit rushed in many scenes. The reason? Well, I wanted everything to hurry along and that Rikku and Gippal could become betrothed and then all the interesting things happen! Oh the joy!

(coughs) now, on with the story…

**Chapter Five**

_**Marriage has many pains, but celibacy has no pleasures**_

"Put the ring back on, Rikku."

The heavy ring bounced and slid across the table. Rikku made no move to retrieve it. Its weight was unconscionable on her finger.

"No." she said. "I don't wanna, Pops."

Cid prepared to give her the full blast of his temper, when Rielle and Sister burst into the work room.

"I don't believe this!" Rielle stamped her feet. _Oh Rielle,_ Rikku wanted to yell at her sister, _you're still such a little girl. Gippal would make you abso-posi-luetly miserable._

"What'd you do, Rikku?" Sister demanded. "What'd you promise him? Father told us that Gippal has chosen you, but that's impossible! You look awful, you look—

"That's enough!" Cid shouted over the female din.

"I agree." Said Rikku, eyeing her two very furious sisters. "Listen, you two, I don't wish to marry Gippal any more than he wishes to marry me."

"Then why?" Sister asked. "He could barely bring himself to look at you, just as you planned."

"I have a tiny little feeling that I know why." Rikku said, keeping an eye firmly on her father's face. "Gippal selected me because I'm a dowd, a sorry excuse for a female. He selected me because he didn't think he would have to change his life. He probably plans to dump me somewhere, and continue with his life as if nothing has happened!"

Cid couldn't help it. His eyes widened and his fingers clutched the table edge until his knuckles were white. How could she have guessed so quickly?

"So." Rikku said, expelling a deep breath. "I'm right, aren't I Pops?"

Cid didn't say anything. He had nothing to say.

"I don't understand." Wailed Rielle.

Rikku turned to face her sister. "Alrighty, I'll explain it a bit more." She said. "You, Rielle, and you Sister, are exactly what Gippal likes in ladies. You are both very pretty, charming, happy. However, Gippal doesn't want a wife. A wife, in his mind, will change everything! And he doesn't want anything to change. Do you understand now?"

"He's evil, a selfish person." Said Sister.

"That's exactly what I thought when I first met him." Agreed Rikku.

"I still want him." Said Rielle. "I could change him, make him happy, content—

"Don't be silly, Rielle." Rikku interrupted. "The man is selfish, ruthless, and unworthy. But of course." She added, giving her father a furious look. "He'll supply us with money. Well…his _dad_ will."

"Rikku, you won't criticize him just cause he's endeavoring to…"

"To what, Pops?" Rikku asked furiously when her father faltered. "Hello? I'm being sacrificed here!"

"Sacrifice, ha!" Rielle yelled. "You'll be filthy rich, all the clothes you ever want and more! What does it matter if your husband goes his own way? You know nothing about how ladies and gentlemen conduct their marriages. It is a marriage of convenience. You, Rikku, should be thrown into the Bevelle dungeons, into Via Infin—

"Enough." Said Cid briskly. "Now that all the drama is over and everyone has vented his spleen, you'll come with me, Rikku. We have three days to do something about the marriage ceremony. There's so much to be done."

"You're bloody sacrificing Rikku." Sister said clearly.

"Sacrificing!" Cid yelled. "You're a silly ninny! And you, Rikku, you should be jumping for joy at your success."

"Pops…" Rikku said very quietly.

"One day, you will thank me, my girl." Cid said.

"We'll all be long dead before that day comes, Pops." Rikku turned, defeated. She walked out of the work room and stalked to her own bedroom. Gippal had to leave with Grunyon to check up on something someplace else, so she knew she wouldn't see him until they were to marry.

_It smells like him._

She started to viciously rip the sheets off the bed. She was standing in the middle of the room, the sheets in a white pool at her feet, when Cid slipped through the open doorway.

"Jeez Rikku." Cid said. "Look at the chaos you've created."

"I know."

"It's for the best, Rikku."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Least I'm saving Rielle and Sister from misery."

_It's hard to be noble, so hard._

"A husband's a husband, my girl, and in my mind Gippal shows more promise than most. He's placed in a most uncomfortable position. If he selected you for all the wrong reasons, well, he'll see the error soon enough."

Rikku looked much struck. "I hadn't thought of that, Pops! What do I do?"

Cid patted his daughter arm. "For starters, you'll pick up these sheets, my girl, then I imagine you'll give quite a bit of thought of your choices."

Rikku did give furious, endless thought to her very limited number of options. She spent many hours imagining the look on Gippal's face were she to appear lovely, charming and demand that he take her to Djose. That made her smile, but she wondered if he would beat her for her earlier deception.

She didn't come to her decision until the evening before her wedding. She was standing in front of her bedroom window, staring out into the impenetrable darkness.

"Rikku?"

"Yes? Sister, come in."

Her older sister was wearing a silk dressing gown and her lovely hair was long and loose down her back. "Sit down, Rikku. There are things I want to speak to you about. A sister-to-sister chat."

"What things?" Rikku walked to her bed and climbed to the center to sit cross-legged.

"Your responsibility as a wife." Said Sister.

"I promise you, Sister." Rikku said, her voice a bit nasty. "That I'll be able to have Gippal's meals on the table when he wants them."

"No, Rikku, I'm speaking of your intimate duties as a wife."

"Oh!" Rikku stared at her blankly, then cursed herself silently for eight kinds of a fool. She hadn't realized, hadn't thought that Gippal, that stranger, would touch her and…She swallowed.

"Yes." Said Sister. "Do you understand what husbands and wives do together? In bed?"

Rikku knew enough and she was horribly embarrassed. She kept her head lowered and merely nodded.

"Father believed, as I do, that Gippal will be sensitive to your feelings."

"What does that mean, Sister?"

"It means that he won't embarrass you, he'll treat you with respect due a wife. Of course, when he sees what you really look like, he will doubtless be quite pleased and more…attentive, despite his…well, I'm not certain exactly…" Her voice trailed off.

Rikku gulped. "I see."

Sister felt a stab of concern for her sister. She said very gently: "He will, of course, want an heir, Rikku. That is your main duty as his wife."

"An heir." Rikku repeated.

Sister sought for some reassuring words, and was surprised when Rikku raised her face and said quite calmly: "Thanks a million for telling me, Sister. I understand, I really do. How stupid of me not to have realized…well, now I know."

After Sister had left, Rikku huddled under her covers, drawing her knees to her chest. She pictured him naked, striding out of the Oasis. She knew well enough that his male appendage swelled to a horrible size and was shoved between her legs. It was a horrible thought, disgusting and embarrassing. So utterly sordid. But he could, would do it, because he had the right to.

Rikku hadn't realized until that moment that she was crying. Angry with herself, she dashed the silly tears with the back of her hand and sat up. She'd made up her mind and decided she would be as plain, timid and stupid as could be until he left her, which she was certain he would do as quickly as he could honorably manage it. She wanted him to leave her, preferably without laying a hand on her. No, a hand she could manage; it was that…_other_ thing she couldn't bear to think of.

_It won't be bad, Rikku. It won't be. I'll live in my own house and do whatever I want. He can go to Luca and enjoy all the charming, lively ladies he wants._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rikku, damn you girl, I won't allow this!"

Cid reached for the offensive spectacles, but Rikku ducked out of the way. "No, Pops, leave then alone. I'm marrying you precious Gippal, and that's all you can ask me to do."

"You look like a bloody hag."

"Pops, you won't say anything to Gippal will you?"

"No, I won't."

When her Pops had left, Rikku turned to the maid. "Is it time?"

"Yes it is my lady."

She wasn't really a maid, just a helper for Rikku on her big day with her supposed loving husband. Nearly all the Al Bheds had gathered here after they'd been scattered to the four corners of Spira and felt so grateful towards Cid for building Home that they'd offered to assist him in any way.

Rikku merely nodded, beyond words. "I'll be right there in two shakes."

When she was finally alone, Rikku walked to the window and gazed out. The day was gray, cold and it had begun to drizzle.

_If I was a romantic person, I'd keep a journal. And I'd write in it that I am beginning a new life and that I am deliriously happy._

She meant to snigger at her foolishness, but instead, it was a sob that broke from her throat.

A dear old friend of Cid's, resided over the ceremony. The two men had spent many satisfying hours arguing the qualities of Home versus Bevelle. He thought Gippal was polite, handsome, and a well-bred young gentleman. When Rikku finally entered the drawing room, he saw Gippal's expression change. His eyes went to Rikku, and widened.

_Yevon. She looks like a nightmare, and miserable to boot. What in Spira was going on here? What had happened to his bright, laughing Rikku?_

The words were spoken and he blessed the couple.

The wedding breakfast was less cheerful than a funeral.

Cid's lifelong friend, who had held Rikku on his knees when she was two years old, managed to catch her alone after she'd changed into traveling clothes. She looked sullen and pale. Where had she gotten those damned glasses? What was he to say to her?

"Goodbye, dear Rikku." He said, and lightly kissed her forehead. "I'll pray for you and your new husband."

"I'd like that, sir." Rikku said, squinting up at him. "Actually, a bolt of well placed scary lightning at this very moment would also be very welcome."

"You are marrying against your will, Rikku?"

"Nope." she said, seeing clearly that he was worried for her. She saw Cid frowning at her from the corner of her eye. She saw her husband impatiently slapping his gloves against his thigh.

"Goodbye sir." she said, and stepping to her tiptoes, kissed him on the cheek.

Rikku was thankful for the spectacles. They hid her brimming eyes. Rielle and Sister each hugged her. She reached her dad.

"Rikku." He said very quietly. "Trust me, my girl. And trust yourself. You're strong."

"Yes Pops." She took one last look around the hall. A woman was silently dabbing her eyes with a napkin, leaning against her husband. Rikku wondered silently if she'd ever see Bikanel Island again. She followed her husband out of Home. She eyed the airship for a moment with dread. Then she turned and waved toward all the Al Bheds she'd lived with for twenty years.

"Rikku." Gippal said sharply, his hand on the open door. "We must be on our way now."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: (cries) they are married! (cries even harder) now Gippal isn't free anymore.

But it's weird. It Rikku actually pretty? Or is she beautiful? Or is she cute? Or is she all three? Strange, cause I don't really kow how to describe her! 'Rikku is a beautiful creature…' 'Rikku is very pretty' 'Rikku's really cute.' Gah! What the hell?


	6. Claret is the liquor for boys

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy x-2.

A/N: Hello peeps. (peeps! Don't ask) omg, the reviews you guys are giving me…(laughs) there are so dawned funi! Lol, im still chuckling over it…

Nwaiz, I just have a tiny question. I know that OOC means Out of character, but what does lemon mean? (clueless) lol, I have no idea….and I really wanna know. So if you know, PLEASE TELL ME!

On with the fanfic!

**Chapter Six**

_**Claret is the liquor for boys; port for men; but he who aspires to be a hero must drink brandy**_

Gippal raised his silver flask of brandy and drank deep. Instant warmth hit his stomach and he didn't move for a long moment, savoring the feeling. He turned his head and saw the closed room.

His wife was inside that room. His _wife._

He closed his eyes a moment, still disbelieving that it was done. He didn't feel married, not even slightly.

He thought of his father, as he did many times every hour, an automatic prayer on his lips that the old fellow still clung to life. Suddenly it occurred to him that his father might just take one look at Rikku and kneel over from the shock. He resolved that before he took his wife into his dad's bedroom, he would make her get rid of the glasses, perhaps remove the bilious cap she would probably be wearing. It didn't matter if she couldn't see his father clearly. It did matter that his father didn't kneel over at seeing a living nightmare that was his daughter-in-law.

He should have married Sister. No, he should have married Rielle. Younger, more agreeable, more pliable.

_I must have been insane to attach myself to Rikku._

He wasn't being fair, he knew it, but somehow it didn't make him feel more than a bit guilty.

He heard Grunyon shout and turned his head to look at him from his spot at the front of the airship.

"What is it, Grunyon?"

"It's gonna be night soon." He said. "We need to stop the ship so that we can rest and eat with your wife."

Gippal looked at the darkening sky overhead. He didn't want to stop, not yet. He wanted to keep going until they reached Djose. He wanted to keep going until he reached the end of Spira.

_Yevon, why didn't they bring extra crew men with them?_

"I also want to relieve myself." Grunyon said. He nodded back toward the closed room. "It seems likely, sir, that your poor wife must want something to settle her teeth into as well."

"Ok." He said finally. "Let's stop the craft now."

Rikku leaned back against the comfortable squabs, her lips drawn in a thin, furious line. Miserable bastard! She was cold, hungry, and yes, she wanted to storm out of this awful cabin and yell at her _husband, _she did need to relieve herself.

She wished she had brought some prickly Qactuars to place in his bed. _His bed. _Holy cow, he wouldn't, would he?

Rikku squared her shoulders. No, he wouldn't. She wouldn't allow it. She found herself hoping her pitiful husband caught a chill, then quickly reversed that thought. No, she wanted him to remain disgustingly healthy. He would leave her all the sooner.

It occurred to her that her anger at her husband was keeping her from feeling utterly heartbroken about leaving Bikanel.

There was a knock at her door and she looked up as Grunyon slid open the door and smiled into the din interior. "Lady Rikku?"

Rikku, stiff-legged, cold and in a foul humor stood up and exited the room.

Gippal walked slowly toward the cloaked and hooded figure.

"We're gonna stop for the day." He said.

Rikku didn't look up. She'd forgotten to put her spectacles back on.

"Alrighty." She said, her voice just as clipped and cool as his.

"Dinner'll be served pretty soon."

"Great." Said Rikku.

The tone was slightly acid, and Gippal frowned a bit.

After ten minutes, Rikku, having scraped her hair into a ferocious bun, adjusted her spectacles and marched into the Bridge. She paused, sniffing delicious smells. Her stomach growled loudly.

Gippal looked up and caught himself smiling at the sound.

"Rikku." He said, rose, and pulled back a chair for her.

Rikku kept her head down and seated herself.

_So much for a polite greeting._

He poured some amber liquid into her goblet, and watched her wrap her fingers about the blunt stem. He found himself frowning a bit. Her hands were slender, the fingers long and graceful. The fingernails were buffed and short. Without thinking, Gippal reached out and took her hand in his. He turned her hand over. There were calluses and a few scratches. It was a strong hand, a capable hand.

Rikku yanked her hand away and raised startled eyes to his face. For a moment she forgot to squint.

"You've lovely hands." Gippal said.

"Oh?"

There was a wealth of sarcasm in that one word, and Gippal found himself surprised at it. He repeated again to himself that she tired, and kept an equally stinging comment to himself.

Grunyon entered carrying two huge trays.

Rikku's stomach growled again, and Gippal laughed.

"I'll leave you two to enjoy your dinner." Grunyon set down the trays, revealing what was hidden and left them alone.

"Here you are, Rikku. Enjoy your meal." Gippal said as he served Rikku's plate.

"What are they, sir?"

He took a gingerly bite of the food and nodded. "It passes. But I don't know what it is. I must ask Grunyon when I see him."

"Ah."

"Maybe you should call me Gippal."

Rikku's hand halted its process to her mouth. _How kind of him. His highness giving the pitiful savage permission to call him by his given name._

"Maybe I will." She said sometime later.

"Very good."

Silence again.

Rikku was licking her lips free of the think sugar from her dessert when Gippal said suddenly: "After you have seen my dad, we'll buy you some new clothes."

Rikku stiffened as straight as a board. She swallowed at least three thoroughly insulting retorts. So now she was the poor little girl whose husband didn't want to be embarrassed if someone saw her with him. She chose to say nothing.

Gippal found himself wondering aloud. "Both Sister and Rielle dress beautifully. I'm confused, why do you—

"I'm very fatigued." Rikku said, pushing back her plate. She carefully schooled her features, her brain working furiously to say something, anything that was absurd. Finally she said coldly: "I don't like lovely clothes. 'Tis sinful to turn oneself out in a gawdy fashion. Even though Yevon is not here anymore, it still goes against all the… teachings that I have been taught."

_Holy Yevon. I've got a religious bigot on my hands!_

He felt ill, and was uncertain if it was from the food or the frightful realization of the real woman he had married.

_Take that, you big BIG meanie! _

Rikku rose slowly and said: "I'm going to my cabin now. I'm guessing you wanna leave early in the morning?"

It was nearly painful to look at her, but he did. Odd, he had thought during the visual passage up to her face, but her body was really quite acceptable. She was slender, indeed, his hands could span her waist…and her breasts looked nice and well-formed.

Rikku wasn't stupid, nor that unaware. She understood that look, indeed had seen it on many male faces, and sucked in her breath, backing away. "Good night, _sir_."

His eyes were on her face then and he saw the fear and panic.

"Rikku." He said, his voice gentle now. "We're husband and wife. I know too that we are strangers. We will complete this marriage—

His very calm orders made her forget herself. "Why? I can't think of a reason for you to wanna…well, you know."

"Like I said, we're married."

"No! I won't let you! I—

"Rikku, stop it! We'll carry out this marriage, but not tonight. You are tired and so am I." He saw the utter relief make her shoulders sag and smiled ruefully to himself. Never in his life had a woman not wanted to share his bed when he wanted to.

Rikku turned without another word and bolted toward the door. She didn't stop bolting until she reached her small cabin.

She was huddled in the soft bed within five minutes the cabin door slid smoothly closed.

Gippal toyed with his drink. She was nervous about sex, something to be expected from one's bride, he supposed. Well, he'd be kind to her, get it over with quickly, not embarrass her more than was inherent in the act. He'd spoken to enough married gentlemen, and all of them agreed that wives were meant to be treated gently, not plowed with enthusiasm. They're to be treated with thoughtful respectability until they conceived, then left alone. He'd give her another day to get used to herself to the idea. He won't embarrass her by speaking of it again. He would simply do it. He downed the rest of his drink. He simply couldn't imagine making love to Rikku in a lighted room. The thought of her squinting up at him made him shudder.

He did wonder, though, what she looked like naked, from the neck down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At least it wasn't raining…_

Rikku stared out at the passing scenery from her cabin window, wishing she could walk instead of being a prisoner in this bloody airship. She could already feel a headache beginning.

Gippal had said over breakfast: "We're gonna continue until its night for today. Grunyon says we've a great chance of reaching Djose if we don't have any accidents."

Just how many more hours would that mean?

Her headache came on in earnest.

It was dark when Grunyon called her out into the bridge again to dine with Gippal. Rikku felt so ill that she wanted to vomit. The only thing that saved her from that humiliation was her husband's abrupt voice coming from the bridge.

She felt dizzy and befuddled when Grunyon assisted her from the cabin.

"Lady Rikku?" he asked, seeing her paleness.

"I'm all right." She managed.

Her husband, curse his energy, strode over to her and announced in a unbelievably enthusiastic voice that a neat dinner was ready for them.

"I'm not certain…" Grunyon began, only to be cut off by Rikku.

"I want to dine in my room."

"Do you feel sick?"

"Yeah, I do. A headache."

Gippal's lips thinned. Damnable excuse for a wife to present a husband on their second night of marriage. Well, it wouldn't do her any good.

"Ok then." He said, and strode into the room.

A few moments later, he found himself watching her exit the room.

"You're pushing too hard, sir." Said Grunyon.

"We're on an airship! There is everything you need here and more! What do you expect me to do? Stop every hour and let her smell the daisies alongside the road?"

"There ain't any daisies?"

"Dammit, Grunyon, you know what I mean! Do you so easily forget about my dad?"

He saw that his valet would argue futher, and raised his hand. "No, no more. I'm gonna eat now, then I'm gonna see my bride. Bet she doesn't know that her cabin is also mine for tonight."

Grunyon stared at him and Gippal suddenly realized that such a speech was most inappropriate. He cursed under his breath and strode toward the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rikku stared at the tray of food and quickly covered it. The headache was fierce, one of the worst she'd ever experienced. She had no idea where it came from, but it hurt really badly.

She didn't like to dose herself, but the thought of sleep induced a potion was appealing. She searched through her satchel and unearthed a small vial of a potion. She poured several drops into a cup of now lukewarm tea and drank it down.

She undressed quickly, donned her night gown, and staggered to her bed. She fell back against the soft pillow, too sick to think about anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gippal finished off his meal in fine style. Every few minutes he found himself thinking about the woman in his cabin room. He had to get it done tonight. He had no idea how many times one had to have sex to bring about conception, but he couldn't be so lucky to manage it the first time. No, he had to get started tonight and keep it up.

He drank three more glasses of brandy. It was close to ten o'clock when he finally made his way up the elevator toward his cabin room. He was pleasantly drunk, but not too drunk to do his duty.

He paused a moment outside the cabin, aware that there was a light coming from beneath the door. So, his bride was awake and waiting for him. He started to slam his hand down on the door panel, and paused yet again. What the hell was that noise? He frowned, then doggedly pressed the door panel and waited until it slid open.

He stepped inside, scanned the room and walked toward the bathroom and came to an urgent, appealed halt.

Rikku was on the floor, on her knees, vomiting into the toilet. Her white nightgown flowed about her and a thick braid fell over her shoulder hazardously close to the toilet. He felt like a monster. He'd believed her blasted headache all an act.

"Yevon, what's the matter with you?"

He strode toward her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: There we go, another chappie done. (wipes sweat off brow) lol, I'm making Gippal seem like such a big meanie, am I not? Lol, I couldn't really think of another reason why he should wed Rikku if she's ugly. Ah well, frustrating, but fun to write.

I'll see you guys next week then.


	7. I was stuck all in a heap

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy x-2.

A/N: Lol, I feel such pity for Rikku. It'll be pure hell is I had to swap places with her right now. Holy cow! Thank you guys so very much for the reviews! woot! I've finally reached the 100 review mark! All thanks to you guys! And also, now I finally know what the term according to fanfiction, what 'lemon' means. Thanks!

Now, let's continue with this fanfic…

**Chapter Seven**

_**I was stuck all in a heap**_

Rikku heard his voice, but she felt too miserable and too ill to move, much less respond.

"Rikku." Gippal said, leaning down over her. "What's wrong?"

She felt his hand on her shoulder, felt his fingers pull back her braid.

"I'll be all right." She said between gritted teeth, and promptly proved herself wrong. Her body shuddered and heaved, but there was nothing left in her stomach.

"Just a moment." Gippal said, now seriously worried. "I'll fetch Grunyon."

But Grunyon was already standing in the open doorway, his face a study of appalled concern, his night cap askew on his bald head.

"Sir—

"She's ill. Can you help her?"

"Leave me alone." Rikku said. She managed to pull back from the toilet and come up on her knees. She sent a bleary look toward her husband, then a cramp seized her, and she moaned, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Grunyon dropped to his knees beside her. "Lady Rikku, did you take anything? Any potions for your headache?"

Rikku managed a nod.

"A Hi-Potion, I think, but now I'm pretty sure that it was something else. I'm alright now…no! I wanna to die." She shot a brief look at her husband, who was standing quite close, his eyes narrowing with worry. "Just leave, please?"

"Don't be a Mrs. Grundy." Gippal said shortly. He leaned down and pulled her to her feet and then into his arms. "Grunyon, could ya get me some water and a clean cloth? She's sweating like a Sand Worm on steroids."

Rikku felt too awful to take more than a passing exception to his words. Another cramp seized her, and she twisted in his arms.

"Shush." He said. "You'll be alright, Rikku." He carried and laid her on the bed and covered her shaking body with the blankets. Grunyon handed him a wet cloth and he wiped her face. If anyone could look colorless and green at the same time, she did. Her eyes were tightly closed, her lips pressed firmly together.

"Sir." Grunyon said from behind her. "Here's the vial, but I don't know what the contents are."

Rikku couldn't bear to have this stranger, this husband/man staring down at her as if she were some sort of freak. She forced her eyes open and saw him take the vial from Grunyon and sniff the contents. She turned her face away and said: "I think it was a substance I packed for the machina."

"Why the hell'd you pack something like that?"

"The contents are very extraordinary… and I'm sure you won't have it in your machine faction, I didn't want to forget it."

Gippal said, without thinking: "Well, we're gonna get this stuff outta your system. Come, let—

"There's nothing left in my system." Rikku said, gritting her teeth against another cramp.

"I think a Hi-Potion, sir." Said Grunyon, hovering beside the bed. "An actual _real _Hi-Potion."

Rikku groaned.

"Fetch it please." Said Gippal. He watched Grunyon's nightcap slide off his head as he rushed toward the sliding door.

He continued wiping Rikku's face with the damp cloth. He said more to himself than to her: "So, you're really ill with a headache after all."

Anger at him fought with nausea and the anger won for the moment. "You thought I wasn't? You thought that I was a liar?"

"Yep." Gippal said honestly. "But not a liar exactly. I just thought you'd do anything to keep me from bedding you."

"You're right about that." Rikku said. The nausea faded and she allowed herself to relax. She sighed deeply, but still kept her face averted. She wasn't wearing her glasses. That, she decided, in a moment of irony, would have been the final touch. She could imagine what she looked like. Yevon, with the spectacles, he'd probably have left her hanging over the toilet and escaped the room without a word.

He realized she was on the verge of feeling a bit better and remembered well enough that distraction was a good thing for a sick or wounded person. For anyone, he supposed. "But why?" he asked after a moment, wanting to distract her, but also utterly serious.

_He doesn't even realize how arrogant and conceited he is._

"We're married, Rikku. You know that we must sleep together and have se…and be…er… intimate."

He sounded so genuinely confused that she wanted to laugh. "I saw you naked, you know." She said.

"Wha?" He quickly placed a hand on her forehead, wondering if she'd lapsed into delusion.

"When you were bathing in the Oasis, the day you arrived at Bikanel. I was there. I didn't know who you were, at first."

"Ah." He said, and grinned. He remembered clearly the shock of that icy water. "That means, you must know from your observation that I'm not ill-formed."

"Nope." she sighed. "You're not."

"Least I offered you the chance to see what you're getting in a husband. Wish I had the same opportunity though."

She sucked in her breath.

"Sir, here's a couple of Hi-Potions."

"Thanks, Grunyon. I'll make sure she drinks the last drop. I'll call if I need ya."

Grunyon gazed a moment at Gippal's wife, lying in a wretched huddle in the center of the large bed. Then he looked at her, really looked. Without the spectacles, she wasn't at all unattractive. Not at all. Even though her hair looked sweaty and dull in its braid, it was a lovely color and the braid thick as his wrist. Was Gippal blind? He stepped back and watched his master gently lift his wife and put the vial to her pale lips.

"Come on, drink it."

She felt too weak to argue with him. She drank, all of it. He eased her onto her back, turned, and opened another bottle.

"Please, please, just leave." Rikku said. He'd seen her vilely ill; it was embarrassing,

"I can't. Come on drink some more."

"No, no more."

Her refusal had no effect on him. She drank, but with ill grace. "Great. You deserve a reward." Gippal said.

"Sir…" she begun. "I'd love it if you left me for while…please."

"Sir? Why? Come on, Rikku, I'm not such a cold-blooded brute to leave you alone when you're sick."

"I have to use the toilet." She said baldly, beyond facts.

"Again? Ah, okay. Come along, I'll help you."

"Sir…Gippal, please. Go away!"

"Rikku, stop being an ass." He was getting impatient with her. "I'm not gonna be degusted my watching you puke!"

"It's not my mouth that needs the toilet!"

He laughed, he couldn't help himself. "I see." He said, and quickly rose. "You can manage alone, right?"

"Get out!"

"You've five minutes. I don't wanna take the chance of finding you sprawled unconscious in a heap on the floor." With that, Gippal strode out of the room, pressing the door-panel behind him

"Gippal, why've you left Lady Rikku?"

"You still up, Grunyon? Yeah, I left her alone. She had to use the loo."

"But in that case…" Grunyon headed toward the door. "I'll help her, Gippal I'll—

Gippal laughed. "She had to relieve herself after the three Hi-Potions."

"Oh." Grunyon said, and surprised Gippal by blushing right to his eyebrows.

Gippal grew abruptly serious. "Do you think we should fetch a white mage?"

Grunyon shook his head. "If she managed to keep the tea down, she'll be alright."

"Down and through." Said Gippal.

"Gippal!"

"Sorry." Gippal said. He thrashed his fingers through his hair. "This has been the strangest two days of my life. I really thought she was lying about the headache to avoid…well, to keep from—

"Yes Gippal." Grunyon said quickly. "I understand."

"I think her five minutes are up. Go to sleep, Grunyon. I'm going to." He grinned. "Hell, a first time for everyone. Sleeping with a woman and not having sex with her."

"Sir!"

He quirked an eyebrow at his valet, then quickly entered the bedroom. Actually it was also a first time to sleep with a woman who had been vilely sick. The lights were dimmed. Rikku was turned on her side away from him, the blankets drawn to her nose.

"How do you feel?"

"Alright." She said, not emerging from the warm and protective cocoon.

He wanted to leave but knew that he couldn't. He said: "Look, Rikku, I'm staying with you tonight. If you get sick again, you don't want to be alone."

"I won't get ill again."

"You won't, huh? If you're so smart, then why did you drink down that machina vile?"

"Go the devil." She said very clearly.

Gippal was taken aback for a moment. So she wasn't all dimness and diffidence. There was a bit of bite to her when pushed hard enough.

"Go to sleep." He said. "I won't ravish you tonight."

_Tonight._

Gippal turned away and stripped off his clothes. Out of long habit, he neatly folded them over the back of a chair. When he returned to the bed, he saw that Rikku was hugging the far edge, so close that he expected her to crash to the floor at any moment.

Rikku felt the mattress give when he got into bed. She held her breath, but he stayed on his side. _So strange_, she managed to think some minutes later, finally secure in her belief that he would keep his word. She was lying in bed with a man. She was so nervous that it took her some minutes to realize that her stomach was back to normal and that her husband was asleep.

He turned unto his stomach, grinning in the darkness.

He began to snore.

Rikku gritted her teeth and clamped the pillow around her ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke to find herself quite alone. She questioned her body and found a neutral response. No more cramps, no more nausea. But the thought of another endless day spent on the airship gave her significant pause. At least her husband, in a spate of good manners, had dressed and left her alone. She glanced toward the small clock on the mantel. It was six o'clock in the afternoon. Meaning she had slept the day through.

She quickly took a shower, drying herself ten minutes later. She was dressed, her hair in a severe, dull bun, her spectacles in place, within twenty minutes. She came down the lift, only to draw up at the sound of her husband's voice near the bridge.

"I guess we should hire a white mage. She hasn't woken up since last night, and we don't know any white magic to heal her." Gippal said. "Damn, I don't know. It'll be wasting another day."

"You're right, of course. But where can we find one?" Came Grunyon's voice.

Rikku squared her shoulders and entered the area.

"It's alright. We don't need a white mage, sir." She said.

"Rikku! What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"I think that I've slept enough, sir. As you said, finding a white mage'll be a waste of time."

"Gippal." he said.

"Yeah, well, Gippal."

"Are you sure?"

She flinched a bit, seeing that he was closely regarding her. She remembered to squint at him.

"Course."

"I think we should have dinner now." Grunyon said.

Gippal nodded. He looked at his wife who had suddenly become very pale. _She wasn't the bad sort at all. No weak-willed fragile little female. She had guts._

She was silent as a mouse all during dinner.

Gippal studied her bent head a moment, then said: "You're feeling the thing now?"

Rikku jerked up, unable to help herself. And he saw the wariness, the distaste on her face. She squinted at him and he said sharply, wondering even as he spoke if he would be able to bring himself up to performance snuff. "For Yevon's sake, Rikku! It's not a question planned to get me in your bed."

"Yep." She said, eyeing her dinner with grave concentration. "I'm feeling heaps better."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah, it is."

He eyed her with mounting frustration. Why the hell couldn't she carry on a conversation with him? Then he wanted to laugh at himself, remembering clearly his reasons for selecting her over her sisters. She didn't chatter. She was quiet and homely. She wouldn't bother him or make demands on his time or ask for attention.

"I'll leave you alone tonight."

"That's a relief." Said Rikku, and squinted up at him. She saw him stiffen and quickly lowered her head to hide her triumphant smile.

They reached Mushroom Rock Road two nights later. Rikku was so bored she wanted to scream. And she was very hungry.

Gippal had made up his mind. He had let her be for the past two nights. Tonight, he had to complete their union. The last thing he wanted was for his workers at Djose to find her virgin's blood on the sheets. They'd been married five days. It was about time.

_I'll make her relax. _

"Tomorrow before noon, we'll arrive at the Machine Faction in Djose Temple." He said.

"Machine faction…" Said Rikku, not looking up.

"I bet you'll like Djose Temple." Gippal continued.

"Yeah. Goodnight, sir."

"Gippal."

"Yeah, if you want. I'll see you in the morning."

Gippal watched her rise, and his eyes went over her body. He elected to say nothing to her. He would simply appear and get the damned business over with.

"G'night." He said, and watched her walk from the bridge.

Rikku showered as soon as she got to her cabin, slipped into a night gown and ten minutes later, she was lying in the middle of her bed, her hair spread on the pillow, the room utterly dark.

She heard footsteps in the corridor outside her room, and frowned. Then the door slid open.

Heart pounding, Rikku sat up, jerking the covers to her nose.

Her husband walked into her cabin and the door slid automatically back.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: (gasp!) what's he going to do? He's gonna…he's going to…she'll..!

Nwaiz, I'll see you guys in a couple of days.


	8. Great souls suffer in silence

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy x-2.

A/N: I'm in such a hyper mood at this very moment. I think maybe its cause I'm eating spaghetti! Yep, eating spaghetti while I'm typing up this new chappie.

Oh yeah, this chappie has some, er…some, 'lemon' in it. Is that how you use that term?

Nwaiz, let's go on with the story!

**Chapter Eight**

_**Great souls suffer in silence**_

"What're you doing here? What do ya want?"

Her voice rang out shrill and hoarse. Gippal saw her outline in the bed from the dim corridor light. She was sitting up, the covers pulled to her chin. He pressed the door panel, sliding the door back into place and calmly walked into the cabin.

"Get outta here, sir! You shouldn't even be in here, this ain't your bedroom!"

He could hear her breathing—fast, nearly gasping. "Rikku." He said, trying to sound reassuring. "I'm just here to continue with our marriage. It won't take long, that's a promise. All you gotta to do is—

"No! Get out!"

"…lie quietly. I'll try very hard not to hurt you."

Rikku heard the determination in his voice. She stuffed her fist in her mouth at the sounds of him undressing. When his boots hit the floor, she nearly shouted" "No way, sir! I'll—

"Gippal." he said. "Now, now Rikku. No need to get feisty with me. Come on, let's just get it over with, alrighty?"

She couldn't believe that it was happening so soon! She'd hoped that he believed her ugly enough to decline this whatever-it-was for a tiny bit longer.

"I really don't feel so good." She tried, and flinched at his chuckle.

"What? Did you drink more from that vile?"

"No, but I wish I did."

He suddenly sat down on the side of the bed, and Rikku scrambled away. He reached out his hand and touched soft, slightly damp hair. He wondered, not at all amused, if she wore one of her ridiculous caps to bed.

He could hear her breathing again, nearly felt her fear. He wished there was at least some dim light on, but imagined ruefully that he'd be unable to do it if he had to look at her.

"Rikku." He said, his voice still calm and gentle. "You gonna have ta trust me, okay? I know that you're…worried about this, but it won't be so bad. Don't worry a single bit, cause I know what I'm doing, and if you'll just cooperate, it'll be soo much more easier for you. Don't fight me, Rikku."

Rikku thought suddenly of the dreams she'd had as a girl. Dreams of a man who'd love her and woo her and respect her and want all of her. She closed her eyes, knowing well enough that there was no hope for it.

"Alright." She managed in a thread of a whisper.

"Just lie still."

"Alright." And she did, on her back, her eyes tightly closed even though the room was completely dark. She felt him draw back the covers, felt him lightly touch her cheek with his fingertips. She flinched away.

_I had more fun fighting fiends in a cave. _

Gippal quickly grasped her night gown and pulled it up to her waist.

"Hold still." He said, his hand coming down on her stomach. He felt the nest of curls between her thighs amd paused a moment. He heard her suck in her breath, and quickly moved down and parted her legs. Her flesh was soft, her thighs slender. He paused a moment.

"Rikku, you do know what we're gonna do, right?"

_We? _

She wanted to spit at him, tell him to go to the hell, but the words stuck in her throat.

Gippal waited a few more moments for her to answer, then said: "Rikku, I understand that it's 100 natural to be afraid of something you don't know about—

"I understand." She whispered, just wanting it to be over with and him gone.

"That's good." He said for want of anything better.

His fingers stroked up to find her and he realized at that moment that he would hurt her if he came into her now. Not just because of her virginity. She wasn't ready for him. She wasn't fighting him, but her body certainly was. How did one make one's wife ready? He certainly couldn't caress her; it'd embarrass her horribly and make matters worse. He shook his head, wishing now that he'd thought to cover his member with cream to ease his way into her.

Still, he touched her lightly, his fingers gently seeking her entrance. Her flesh was soft and cold. She jerked away and made a soft, frightened cry.

_I can't do this, not like this._

"Lie still, Rikku. I'll be back."

He quickly pulled on his trousers, then he was gone.

Rikku jerked her nightgown down, then lay back again, not moving. Where'd he go? What's he doing? She looked wildly toward the area where the window was and considered jumping off the airship. She swallowed, her body tense, her mind whirling.

_There's nothing you can do, save bear it. Nothing at all. He told you to lie still and that it'd be over soon._

But where had he gone?

The cabin door slid open again, then closed.

"Rikku?"

"Yes?" she managed on a croak.

"Just stay there."

What'd he expect? That she would be cowering in the corner? That she would have jumped from the window? That she had her twin daggers and would slash him to a gillion pieces? She had a sudden picture of him pulling her out from the bathroom.

Gippal rubbed his manhood with the cream and approached the bed again. He cursed when he realized that she'd pulled down her nightgown. He worked it up again over her hips to her waist.

"Don't be scared." He said, his hands pulling her legs apart.

He was hard and ready. Surprisingly, considering this was the last woman on Spira he wanted to take.

Rikku felt him press against her. He was naked. She could feel the hair on his legs against her. She felt his hands clasping her hips and drawing her up.

"Just hold still." He said again, almost a litany now.

Gippal had never before had sex with a woman in the dark. It was damned difficult. He parted her quickly with his fingers, feeling her flinch, then guided himself forward. He eased inside her and stopped when she cried out. Had he hurt her already?

"It's alright, Rikku." He said. "I'll go slowly." And he did, just a bit at a time. He felt how small she was, how she was stretching to accommodate him. He wanted suddenly to thrust deep, but kept himself in check. Taking a virgin was a heady thing.

_No, not just a virgin, for Yevon's sake. She was a lady and my wife, and she deserved to be handled as gently as I can manage._

He was glad he'd gotten the cream. He'd been thoughtful and spared her unnecessary pain. Why'd he want to drive into her, fill her with himself? He bit down on his lower lip. He was going just as he should be, and he'd continue to. Slowly, very slowly, no sudden movements.

Rikku felt frozen and tense, her hands fisting the sheet at her sides. She didn't feel any sharp pain, just a tremendous fullness and stretching.

_But he's inside your body!_

Then she felt a jolt of pain. He butted against her hymen.

"Rikku." He said, wishing yet again he could see her to judge if he were hurting her. Hell, she couldn't wear her spectacles to bed, could she?

"Yeah?"

She sounded calm enough, resigned, in fact.

"You're going to feel a bit…of pain. It's your hymen and I've gotta get through it. Just relax, okay?"

"No." she said very clearly. "No, please stop. Please, just go away."

"I can't." he said, and before she could catch her breath, he tore through the small barrier.

She screamed at the sudden tearing pain, her body bucking wildly to be rid of him.

He came down on top of her to hold her still with his weight. "It's okay." He said, his face pressed against hers. "The rest won't be so bad."

She hurt, deep inside, raw hurt. And he was the cause of that hurt and he was inside her, so deep. She hadn't known, hadn't realized that her body could allow for such an invasion.

She didn't want to cry, but besides the pain, she felt defiled and used and angry. And helpless. She stuffed her fist into her mouth, but the sobs broke through. She couldn't help it. She tried to shove him off, but her hands come in contact with his naked shoulders. She dropped her arms back to her sides and clutched at the rumpled sheet beneath her.

She felt him rear above her, felt him moving inside her. Back and forth.

It hurt, but not so much now.

"That's it, Rikku." Gippal said between gritted teeth. He felt himself ready to burst, and because there was no reason to draw out this damnable encounter, he thrust deep, letting himself go, spewing inside her.

She felt him tense, heard a deep sort of growl come from his throat. Then she felt the wetness, and knew it was from him.

She didn't move.

She hated him. This thing he'd done to her was vile, unforgivable.

Gippal caught his breath, feeling her flesh convulse about him, and quickly withdrew from her. He felt her flinch, and was sorry for the pain he'd cased her, but dammit, he'd done it quickly, as efficiently as he could.

"Next time, it's not gonna hurt." He said. He rolled off the bed and rose. His heart was still pounding from his release.

"You okay, Rikku?" he asked, suddenly concerned at her silence.

"Yeah." She said, her voice dull and utterly lifeless.

He frowned toward her, then sighed. Suddenly he wondered how little she knew. He cursed softly, then said: "When I came into you, I broke through your hymen. Don't be too worried if tomorrow you see blood. It's completely natural. There won't be any pain for you the next time, or blood." At least he hoped not. He'd never taken a virgin before, and was not really sure.

With those comforting words, he quickly dressed and strode toward the door.

"I'll see you in the morning, Rikku." He said. "Um, sleep well." And he left her.

_Now I shall jump through that damned window. _

But Rikku didn't move. She felt sore, her body ached. And there was wetness between her legs.

Blood? Sperm? His seed?

She didn't wanna know.

_There won't be any pain for you the next time. _

What! Next time! How long did it take to make a child? For surely that was his only reason for doing this to her. How many times would she have to put up with being used like an animal? She wondered if he had really hurt her badly, and only pretended it was her hymen.

She was angry with herself when she tasted salty tears on her lips. "I hate you." She whispered into the darkness.

She wasn't certain whether it was her husband she hated, or herself.

She rose slowly and padded to the bathroom. She didn't want to see anything, and quickly pressed the wet cloth against herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once in his own bed, Gippal stretched his arms over his head. All if all, he was pleased with himself. He'd treated his wife with all the respect she was due. He did hurt her, but it was expected that first time.

She'd been very small. He frowned as his body reacted to the image of thrusting inside her, filling her. He'd leave her alone for a couple of nights. She'd probably be very sore. After all, he was a man, and large, and she was unused to sex.

But did she have to act as if he was killing her? Abusing her, for Yevon's sake?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I can't face him. I simply can't. But what are you going to do, then, ninny, stay like a coward in this ridiculous room?_

She drew a deep breath and pressed the door panel. She cannoned into the corridor while she still felt courageous. She cannoned right into her husband.

"Rikku!" His hand clasped her upper arms. "Are you alright?"

_No, I'm not! _She said nothing. She wished he would suddenly, magically disappear— from the face of Spira. To her utter chagrin, when he released her, her eyes fell downward, to his belly and groin.

_He'd been so large the night before. Where was it? How…oh no, did he increase in size only when…? _

Gippal chuckled, he couldn't help himself. Her thoughts were so very clear on her face.

Her eyes flew upward. Belatedly, she squinted.

But he was too amused to notice the small distorted eyes behind the thick lenses. He said, rumbling laughter still deep in his chest. "I thought you said you saw me naked in the Oasis."

"I did." She said, choking with embarrassment.

"I'm sure you realized that the water was cold, frigid actually."

What did that have to do with anything? "Yeah, I know. The water's always cold this time of year." She said, hoping her voice was as cold as that water. "I enjoyed watching you shiver."

As, that sounded nice and nasty.

But still that wretched smile was on his face. "Well…then you should know that men aren't always ready to…well, to, ah, prepare for—

"I-I didn't look at that part of you! Oh…stop it!" She flung up her hands to ward off further drawing comments from him. She quickly turned on her heels and fled to the elevator. She heard his laughter behind her.

"You miserable…meanie." She said under her breath. She met Grunyon at the Bridge, and flushed to her puce cap.

He smiled at her with grave understanding. "Good morning, Lady Rikku. Breakfast is served."

Gippal joined her some minutes later. He was no longer laughing—or smiling, for that matter. He was looking quite serious. "Rikku." He said gently, for he was now writhing in guilt for embarrassing her and baiting her. "Are you all right? No…aftereffects?"

"No." she said coldly. "I bathed. In the dark. After you took yourself off."

_So much for my concern. _

He seated himself. He looked with satisfaction at the array of food on the table.

As he chewed on the delicious food, he remarked upon the disgusting cap that covered most of her head. He could just imagine the reaction of the staff at Djose temple, much less his dad's reaction. He cleared his throat, wondering how to tell her that she looked deplorable.

He shook his head at himself. He couldn't bring himself to criticize her, not just yet.

"We'll go immediately to Djose Temple." He said after a lone strained moment. "Soon, I'll bring ya back to Luca. Big city, it is."

She said nothing, merely spread her toast.

He forged ahead, taking her silence as a positive sign. "There are, uh, very nice shops there. You know what I mean. The, um…clothes are nice there."

Rikku silently vowed to wear this dress and shirt until it rotted off her body.

"Maybe…maybe we could find a White Mage to give us some Eye Drops. Or maybe we could get ya some new, well…glasses. Is your eyesight really bad?"

She gave him a particularly vicious squint. "Yep." She said. "Terrible."

Gippal eyed her with growing impatience. Didn't she realize how very kind he'd been to her? He'd spared her all the embarrassment he could. Well, he corrected himself, he'd been a bit mean with her this morning in the corridor, but damn her, why didn't she say something, anything, to show that she was at least thinking?

Couldn't she at least be a bit social?

He downed some liquid, then slammed down his mug. "You ready?" he asked, his voice abrupt.

"You bet." Rikku said. She wished she'd something to bang on the table.

They rode another thirty minutes on the airship.

Then Djose Temple came into view.

Rikku's jaw dropped as the airship wended its way down the drive. It was a place for machina! She saw the machina pieces everywhere.

For the first time since she'd left home, Rikku felt a spurt of excitement. Why the hell hadn't her precious husband mentioned this to her?

_Well, is I had to be dumped somewhere, this is the place to be dumped._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: The story wouldn't be as interesting if Gippal finally saw what Rikku looked like yet, now would it? That'll come a bit later, but in the next chappie, Rikku will meet Gippal's dad and their workers.


	9. There is a wicked inclination in people

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy x-2.

A/N: (Yawn) Hello everybody…so tired this very moment. Yep, finished typing up this chappie at about 1 to 2 in the morning and yeah, had school the next day, and yep, wasn't really listening to what teach was saying much.

Nwaiz! Omg, thank you guys so much for the reviews! but of course, every story I do, I don't really take the credit for it, but thank you anyway!

Now, on with the story…

**Chapter Nine**

_**There is a wicked inclination in most people to suppose an old man decayed in his intellects**_

"Dad! What're you doing here? You're ill…you're supposed to be…"

Gippal broke off in speechless confusion.

Chandos beamed down at his disconcerted, gape-mouthed son from the front of the Temple.

"Glad you're home, my boy." He said, and bounded toward them and clapped Gippal on the shoulder.

Gippal managed to grit out. "You look extremely healthy. You're positively blooming."

"You sound disappointed, son." A thick white eyebrow soared upward. "Did you expect me to have cocked up my toes? No, couldn't do that. Too much to be done, you know."

"Of course I'm not disappointed! I'm happy, I'm ecstatic and astonished."

Grunyon was just coming out of the airship. Rikku emerged, to see an older version of her husband striding toward her. His hair was white and very thick, just as, she imagined, her husband's would be in the years to come, and his very sharp, piercing eyes were just a shade or two darker than his son's. He was built on more slender lines, not tall and muscular like Gippal.

"It's Rikku, isn't it?" said Chandos, stepping forward to hug her close.

"Y-Yes, sir. I'm Rikku." Rikku said. How did he know who she was? What the hell was going on here? Her husband had told her his father was gravely ill. Just an hour before, when they'd stopped for a few minutes, he'd informed her again, his voice low and worried, that he'd be sure to find the best white mage in Spira to heal his dad.

"I don't understand, sir." She said.

"I do." Said Gippal, his voice grim. "Oh, yeah I'm starting to understand quite well."

Rikku's eyes swung to her husband. He sounded absolutely furious. He sounded almost…betrayed. If a man could be said to gnash his teeth, Gippal was doing it.

Chandos ignored his son, and wrapped his arm about Rikku's shoulders, giving her another affectionate hug. "All the staff's waiting to meet you, Rikku. Come alone, you too, Gippal. I hope the staff hasn't forgotten who you are! Grunyon, don't strain your back! Here's Hawk to assist you with the luggage!"

Indeed, Rikku saw with a sinking heart, there were at least twenty Al Bheds lined up in front of the great double doors of Djose Temple, all the women on one side, and the men on the other.

_How does he know which daughter I am? _

Rikku wondered yet again, her feet dragging as Chandos walked beside her toward the array of Al Bheds. They'd hate her, despise her.

She looked hideous, she knew. But Chandos didn't seem to have noticed. If he'd noticed, it hadn't fazed him in the least. Her hand went up to pull off the glasses.

"My damned workers are dressed better than you are." She heard Gippal say in an angry undertone. "Yevon, I don't believe this!"

She left her spectacles firmly balanced on her nose, and thrust her chin upward.

_What didn't he believe? Why wasn't he delighted that his father wasn't dying? Why was he acting like such a stupid idiot?_

Chandos said pleasantly: "This devout personage, my dear, is Otis, the butler of Djose Temple. Otis, this is Lady Rikku."

Not a muscle moved on that lined, austere face, but to Rikku's sensitive eye, there did seem to be a slight spasm of distaste about the man's thin lips.

"Hello, Otis." She said in a clear voice.

"Lady Rikku." Otis said, bowing from the waist. "Welcome to Djose Temple."

"And this. Rikku, is Frances, a gem of a housekeeper. She and I are growing into old age together."

Frances, looking unemotional and terribly efficient in an array of black bombazine, proffered Rikku a curtsy. She looked to be a long way from state of old age, as did Rikku's high-spirited father-in-law for that matter. "Lady Rikku." She said in her low, somewhat hoarse voice.

"Nice to meet ya, Frances. And Rikku'll be fine."

"I'll introduce you to the crew tomorrow, Lady Rikku." Said Frances, and clapped her hands. Like magic, the long line of women faded away, Otis, taking his cue from Chandos's nod, dismissed the men.

Gippal suddenly cleared his throat. He was furious, so furious he wanted to throw a fit. And here his damned father was introducing Rikku to his workers, as if Djose temple belonged to him!

"Otis." He said in an overly loud voice. "Can you please have another footman help Hawk with the luggage?"

"Yes Mr. Gippal." Said Otis, and snapped his fingers.

Rikku was led into the entrance hall, actually an elaborate drawing room, its ceiling very high. She followed Chandos up the stairs where the Chamber of the Faith once residence.

Rikku was very aware of her husband's furious silence throughout their little tour.

Chandos came to a sudden halt. "Rikku, my dear, you're ready to rest now, right?" At her silent nod, he continued: "I've asked Frances to assign a maid to you." He pulled on a bell cord, and very quickly a young woman appeared, fresh-faced, shyly smiling. She gave Rikku deep curtsy. "My name's Viola, Lady Rikku." She said.

_And the old rascal had the guts to give my wife a maid, all without asking me!_

Gippal stood silently, fuming.

Rikku nodded, then to her father-in-law. "Thank you, sir." She said, and he smiled at the obvious gratitude in her voice.

"You rest until dinner, Rikku." Chandos said, and patted her cheek. She looked toward her husband, but his face was a closed thundercloud.

As Rikku followed Viola out into the main entry hall, she heard Gippal say furiously: "You damned old bounded! You planned this whole thing, didn't you? You wanted me married off, so you pretended that 'touching' illness! Dammit, I don't believe it!"

"You'll forgive me, wouldn't you my boy?"

Rikku stiffened, Gippal's words flowing through her, but she continued to follow Viola up the corridor.

"Your rooms…they adjoin Gippal's suite."

"That's great…" Rikku said under her breath.

Back in the Drawing Room, Gippal was still raging in fine form.

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it? All that damned illness of yours was just an act, a trick!"

"A son should never underestimate his father." Said Chandos, not visibly moved by his son's outburst.

"And now you're quoting a damned cliché!"

"Not really. I just made that one up, but perhaps it's worthy of being remarked upon in future generations. Now, Gippal, there's no reason for you to get so angry. Really, my boy—

"No reason! NO REASON!" Gippal thrust his hands into his pocket and began to pace the length of the room. His father regarded his progress with mild interest.

"You manipulated me!"

"Well, yes, I suppose you could say that." Chandos conceded. "In a more fortunate manner, perhaps. But it was time, Gippal, time for you to marry. You're not getting any younger, er, you know."

"I'm twenty-one!"

"Nearly twenty-two." Chandos corrected.

"Another thing." Gippal said. "How the hell did ya know that she was Rikku? There were three daughters. No one ordered me to marry any one of them in particular."

_Now, I have set a problem by making her so warmly welcome. _

Chandos studied his sons' flushed face. He said slowly: "Well, I knew that Rikku was Cid's favorite daughter. I imagined, well, perhaps Cid pressed a bit more in her direction."

"Like hell he did! I was worried that when I brought her to meet you—on your death bed, of course—that you'd have a heart attack! I was even going to make her remove those glasses for you!"

Cid wondered if he should tell his son that he'd seen a painting of Rikku, painted only a year before. He'd hoped desperately that Gippal would select her from among the sisters.

_Interesting, why'd Rikku donned the disguise of a hag? For that was how she appeared. And Gippal hadn't seen through it. Most strange, the whole situation._

"Why did you marry her is she repels you?" he asked. He hoped at least his son's part of the puzzle would solve itself.

Gippal fidgeted with a fleck of dust on his purple sleeve. He flushed, and was furious with himself for doing it, for his dad, that old dog, had the keenest eyesight imaginable.

"Why, Gippal?" Chandos asked again.

Gippal cursed, and flung his hands out before him. "Alright, I'll tell you. Her sisters, Sister and Rielle, were both pretty. And amusing and charming, and they wanted that if I married them I'd introduce them into Spiran society and allow them to hang on my sleeve. I just happen, dad, to like my life the way it is. Rikku, no matter what she looks like, was preferable. She's quite shy and nervous. She doesn't chatter. Can't you just imagine beautiful silence at the breakfast table? She doesn't like crowds and entertainments, and she won't…"

Gippal faltered, and his dad said in the driest voice: "And you expect to leave her here, don't you, and continue with your ways in Luca after you've finished work here."

Gippal cursed again.

Chandos wanted to tell his son that his motives were those of a bourgeois, but he didn't, for the simple reason that Rikku was, according to Cid, beautiful, charming, witty, intelligent, and a handful. No matter his son's motives, he had ended up with the right daughter. He suddenly wanted to laugh at his son's folly, his blindness, his gullibility.

But Rikku _did_ look awful.

Well, he'd take care of that…eventually. First, he had to find out from his new daughter-in-law the reason for her elaborate charade.

Then he would deal with his son.

He was not allowed any conversation with Rikku that evening, for she sent word through Viola, who informed Frances, who very straightly told Otis, who in turn announced to Gippal that "Lady Rikku is not feeling well, Gippal. She wants to be excused."

"Pity." Said Chandos, frowning a bit. "Rikku's not ill, is she?"

"Nope." Gippal said, then frowned. "Well, she was sick during our journey from Bikanel Island. She mistakenly quacked herself with some rare machina potion—thought it was a potion."

Chandos appeared thoughtfully silent throughout their very formal dinner, and Gippal, still peeved with him, said little to enliven things. No, he was thinking.

_Rikku wasn't sick, not this time. What she was, was a damned coward._

After three snifter of brandy, consumed in loneliness in the Smoking room, Gippal was in a proper way of blaming Rikku for all his misfortunes. "Why can't life just be normal again?" He said aloud to the empty room. His voice reverberated off the high ceiling. "But it can't be, not until she's with child I guess."

He had to do it and keep doing it. Gippal rose and made his way to Rikku's bedroom.

He stripped off his clothes in his own bedroom, shrugged into a velvet dressing gown, and strode purposefully to the connecting door.

_If it weren't for her, everything would be as it should be._

He opened the door and strode in.

The room was in darkness.

"Who is it? Who's there?"

"It's just me." He said.

"What do ya want?" Rikku felt her heart begun to pound, felt herself begin to sweat.

"Just be still, Rikku. I'll be gone in no time at all."

"No!"

"Please Rikku."

"Sir—

"Gippal."

"I want you to leave me alone…please!" How she hated herself and the damned pleading, no, begging. "Go away!"

But he was now standing beside her bed, and she could hear his breathing. "Just lie on your back." He said. "Rikku, I'll leave you alone after I'd finished."

She sucked in her breath on the helpless sob. "Yevon, I hate you." She whispered.

He grunted, but she wasn't certain whether or not it was a grunt to signify he'd heard her and didn't care, or just an isolated male sound.

She felt the bed give under his weight, felt his hands clasp her about the waist and pull her under him.

"Dammit." Gippal said. He'd forgotten the cream.

He frowned into the darkness, but was unwilling to leave her to fetch it from his bedroom. He'd just have to make do.

Without further words, or sounds, he jerked up her nightgown and pulled her legs apart. He could feel her trembling, and that slowed him a bit. "Just hold still." He said, beginning to feel like a complete loser.

He eased his hands between her thighs, his long fingers finally touching her. He slipped his fingers into her, and began to move. To his relief, he felt her accommodate him, felt her small body becoming damp.

"Don't move." He said, and without another word, came into her.

Rikku cried out, and pounded his chest with her fists.

He could feel her pain and for a moment cursed himself for treating her badly. She was so damned small, and he prayed he wouldn't tear her. He stopped and waited.

She was filled with heat and pain and fullness.

"I hate you." She said, her voice a hissing sob.

He ignored her words and began to move within her.

"You animal!"

He thrust deep, arching his back, and groaned.

He fell on top of her, not really from the strength of his release, but from the knowledge that he shouldn't leave her, not yet.

She lay still as a stone beneath him, her only sign of life the occasional bursts of rasping gasps.

His breathing slowed, and he felt himself retreating.

He pulled out, felt her flinch with pain, and rose.

"I'm sorry Rikku. I'm sorry." He said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Even before he'd closed the adjoining door behind him, he heard her scrambling out of bed and knew she was running to the basin of water on the commode.

He was tired, he realized, very tired. And he was still furious at his dad's deceit. And Rikku was the result of that deceit.

He sighed and eased himself between the cool covers of his bed. It wasn't her fault. He'd acted a rutting bastard. Tomorrow night, he would use cream. He wouldn't hurt her again. Never again.

_I hate you._

That bothered him a lot. He didn't want her to despise him.

Life'd become excessively grim. Gippal finally fell into a deep sleep, but his dreams were filled with shadowy women who shrank away from him whenever he approached them. He couldn't make out their faces, but he _knew _that they were fearful of him, that they wanted to escape him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: Lol, I'm really sorry that Gippal is so mean in the last couple of chappies. He's nto meant to be _that _mean, so please bear with me! Gah, No excuse really, but that wasn't really the intention. Hmmm, just about three or four more chappies before Rikku is gonna reveal herself! Woot! So don't mind me if everything is rushed again, I just want to quickly write Gippal's reaction when he sees Rikku for the first time as herself.

Until then, Adios!


	10. The march of the human mind is slow

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy x-2.

**Chapter Ten**

_**The march of the human mind is slow**_

"You've the brain of a damned Sin Spawn! No, that's not true—a Sin Spawn keeps its head tucked inside, while yours, Gippal, is aboveground and sticking out of the collar!"

Gippal eyed his dad with faint interest.

"Damn you, boy, what did you do to her?"

"I did nothing to my wife." He said finally, his voice as forbidding as the wretched cold water of the Oasis.

"Oh yes, you did." Chandos said, his eyes gleaming with fury. "Her maid told Frances, who just happened to let slip to Grunyon, who told me, as is proper, that there was blood on her bed sheets and that she was pale as a Ghost this morning!"

Gippal cursed very softly.

"Don't tell me your wife wasn't a virgin until last night?"

Gippal was silent.

"No, I can't believe that, not with you!"

Goaded, Gippal said: "No, no, she wasn't."

"They why blood, damn you? What did you do to her, you stupid idiot?"

"It's what I didn't do." Gippal said.

"And that being?"

Gippal walked to the long windows in the drawing room. "I didn't use any cream." He said over his shoulder. "I…forgot."

Chandos closed his eyes. Why the hell would a husband have to use cream with his own wife? It was absurd, unless he was rough with her and uncaring.

He looked over at his beautiful son. He was standing tall and straight, his eyes locked on a tree outside the window. The top part of his crimson and black armor gleamed in the morning sunlight that poured into the room.

"A husband shouldn't hurt his wife." Chandos said slowly.

"I didn't mean to." Gippal said, turning to face his dad. "I thought that if I left her to get the cream, she'd hide herself somewhere in this tomb of a temple."

"Well, that's kind of true. What are you going to do about it?"

"Me? Well, I'm going to work."

Chandos frowned, his most threatening frown. "You shouldn't, you know."

"Look, dad. If you're so worried about Rikku, why didn't you marry her yourself?"

"I did consider it." Chandos said frankly.

Gippal looked surprised.

"But, Gippal. I realized it wouldn't be fair. What young girl would want to be bound to an old man?"

Gippal threw up his hands. "Not just any old man, quite a rich one!" He said. "I'm sure Cid would've been soo pleased."

"I never believed…until this moment, that you had more of your mother's brain than mine." With those blighting words, Chandos strode from the room.

Gippal went into his estate room and closeted himself with his new steward, Carruthers. An intelligent young man, Carruthers felt his head reel with all the bits and pieces of gossip he'd heard since Gippal's return to the Machine Faction with his homely wife.

"Well?" Gippal asked as he seated himself behind the huge mahogany desk in his estate room.

Carruthers cleared his throat. He took his time gathering the appropriate papers. "Mr. Gippal." He began. "It's about the faction."

"Gippal'll be fine, Carruthers." He smiled at his flushed face. "What about it?"

"Oh…um…It's not being used. The Machine Faction's losing a good deal of Gil. Since you've been gone, no one has been in charge and no one has been able to continue with the work you've done."

"Well, I'm back now."

"You are, but we need more assembly's A and Z."

"I'll speak to Belvis about that problem."

Carruthers didn't say anything. He wasn't up to telling Gippal that Belvis, a crusty old Al Bhed and an excellent machina manager and creator had left Djose Temple some three months before, mumbling to Carruthers that there was nothing for him here, not anymore.

Their meeting continued for another hour, and by the end of it, Carruthers was quite in awe of how much Gippal actually cared about the Faction then he actually let on. He treated it as if the whole of Spira would be without life if it wasn't taken care of properly. And yet, he still didn't know about Belvis leaving.

"It's teatime." Gippal said finally, rising. "Right now, I'll be sharing this precious time with my…family. I'll see ya sometime tomorrow, Carru."

Carruthers smiled grimly as Gippal strode from the Estate Room.

Gippal found his dad and Rikku seated comfortable in a cozy chair in a room.

Rikku looked her usual self, perhaps even more so, for when she looked up at his entrance, she paled to the color of the white walls.

"G'afternoon." Gippal said, nodding to the two of them. He walked to the ornately carved fireplace and leaned his shoulder against the mantelpiece.

"I was just speaking to Rikku of bridal visits. Your neighbours'll want to meet her, of course."

The horrified look on her husband's face was enough to make Rikku thrust up her chin and declare: "I'd love to meet everyone, sir."

"Not." Gippal said very slowly, and very precisely. "Until you do something with yourself, Rikku."

Rikku gave him a long, squinting look, rose, and walked out of the room, her back ramrod straight.

"She's still wearing that same rag." Gippal said to no one in particular. "Twenty years out-of-date if it's a day. And that cap! It should have been burned before it was sewn."

Chandos wanted to plant his beloved son a facer. He'd tried to speak to Rikku before Gippal's belated arrival, but hadn't gained much ground. In fact, he hadn't gained anything. He hadn't known what to say to her.

"What d'you plan to do, Gippal?" he asked finally, waving a cup of tea toward his son.

Gippal walked to his dad, took the tea, and downed it in one gulp. "Do, dad? I plan ta get my wife pregnant A.S.A.P."

"And then?"

"After I finish up the work here, I'm goin' to Luca."

"That's what you said yesterday." Chandos said. "More or less."

"Yeah." Said Gippal, pouring another cup.

"Belvis is gone, left some months ago."

Gippal blinked at his dad. "What? But why? Carruthers didn't tell me."

"You probably had the poor young man quaking in his shoes. I told you because nothing you do or say makes me quake."

"Right…"

"Belvis isn't someone to lose lightly."

Gippal leaned back in her chair. "I know. But I'd get him back."

Chandos rose. He was a meddler; he freely admitted it to himself. He wondered if it wouldn't be for the best if he left the two of them alone and returned back to his property.

No, he couldn't do it. He had to get the truth out of Rikku first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rikku pulled her shawl more closely about her shoulders and escaped through the front doors, walking briskly toward the bridge. She felt a wave of homesickness and sank down under a very old, gnarled oak tree, leaning back against the rough bark. She closed her eyes and saw her husband, and heard his hateful words play over and over in her mind.

_Well, what he said is only the truth. You look really, really horrible. Do you expect that he'll want to introduce you as his wife?_

She was on the point of pulling off her spectacles and taking the cap from her head when she saw Gippal striding toward the bridge with the electric rocks floating behind him. His head was lowered and he appeared lost in thought. His thick blonde hair stood on ends from the electricity coming from the temple. She let her eyes rove down his body, looking at him with complete objectivity.

_He's a handsome man. There. I'd give him that. But that's about it._

It was as if he sensed her presence, for in the next moment, he whipped about and stared at her.

"Rikku." He said.

"Mister." She said.

"Gippal."

"Ah Huh. If that's what ya want."

He looked at her, raking his fingers through his hair. "Look, Rikku. I'm really sorry for what I said to you. After all, it's not your fault that you…"

"Yes?" she pressed in a very sweet voice.

"Well, a bit of it's your fault."

"How about, all of it is my fault? But it doesn't matter, at least to me."

"I don't get it." Gippal said slowly.

Rikku shrugged, not looking up at him.

"Rikku, I'm sorry about last night. I swear I won't do that again…"

She shot him a look of undiluted relief. "You won't touch me again? You're leaving Djose Temple, then?"

"Not just yet. What I meant was that I won't ever approach you again without some cream. I seriously didn't mean to hurt you."

Cream, she thought dully. She found herself looking at his firm mouth for a moment. He'd never kissed her.

"Tomorrow evening, we're gonna guests for dinner, Rikku."

"What? Guests? For dinner?"

Gippal frowned at the sound of her set voice. "Why not? I haven't had guests here in ages, and it's about time for some. If you're interested, you can ask Frances about the menu." He didn't tell her that he wanted some sort of way to apologize properly to her and decided a dinner with a few guests would be fine.

"Okay." Rikku said, coming gracefully to her feet. "Yep, I guess I should. Another wifely duty."

"You'll come down to dinner this evening, won't ya?"

"I haven't decided." She said over her shoulder.

Gippal watched her stride back toward the temple—like a damned man. Not a feminine bone in that body of hers. But her body was very soft, her skin smooth and sweet-smelling. He clearly remembered the feel of her thighs, their slenderness, their long, graceful shape, and the softness of her between his thighs. He found himself wondering about her breasts.

_Tonight, I'll satisfy my curiosity on that one._

That evening at dinner, Rikku said nothing. She listened to Chandos relating tales from bygone days; scandals of that Summoner or that Maester, Gil won or lost at the gaming tables.

When he'd come into the drawing room, Gippal had taken one look at her and become as silent as she.

Chandos carried on manfully. He knew well enough when the battle was well lost or not.

Rikku excused herself at the first moment possible and returned to her room. Viola was seated next to the fireplace stitching one of Rikku's impossible jumpers.

"It's okay, Viola. You don't need to do that."

Viola brightened. "You're expecting new clothes, Lady Rikku?"

"Nope," said Rikku. "But Viola, you can rest now if you want to."

Rikku was wide-awake when she heard the adjoining door slide open two hours later.

"Rikku."

"Yes." She said. "Gimme a second, sir, I'll raise my night gown for you. There."

Gippal felt a frission at those empty, dull words. He plowed his fingers through his hair. "Rikku, look, I—

"I understand, sir. You want me to conceive. I'm ready. Please, just get it over with."

He didn't want to, but he knew he had to. After what had happened last night he wasn't sure if she'd lie willingly down. He still felt like a damned rutting bastard for hurting her and wanted so badly to rewind the clock.

After a few minutes, he'd finished his job. He didn't hurt her, for the cream eased his way. She didn't move, nor did she say another word. He finished quickly, and retreated to his own room.

He realized later as he lay in his own bed that he hadn't touched her breasts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small dinner party with Chauncey and Delaney could have been worse. Chauncey, bless her sweet heart, had been most kind to Rikku, once she'd gotten over her shock. As for Delaney, he was a man who could charm the meanest fiends, if he chose. Chandos had been in fine form.

Rikku had been so quiet that she might as well have not been there. Gippal found himself wondering during the lengthy meal how Sister or Rielle would have responded.

_They'd have been delightful and well-dressed and lovely._

But he'd married Rikku. And she hated him.

_Why couldn't she try, just a bit, to make herself more presentable?_

He sighed, dismissed Grunyon, and stripped off his clothes. When he quietly opened the adjoining door, he heard Rikku say in a weary, bored voice: "Again? Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, I am." He said. "But that doesn't matter."

"Okay..." She said.

He heard her moving about in the bed, and could picture her pulling up her night gown.

_This ain't right. Life shouldn't be like this._

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands clasped between his knees. "Why can't things be easier between us, Rikku?"

"Why can't there be anything between us, sir?" Rikku said.

"Are you homesick?"

"Yes."

"Dammit. But…"

He heard her draw a deep breath. "Yes." She said quietly. "There's always a 'but', isn't there? I'm really tired. Can't you be done with it?"

"I'm sorry Rikku…" He said, his voice curt.

It relieved him that he was able to enter her immediately. He had an awful fear of impotence with her. That would demolish him utterly. He heard a muffled sob, and froze. He closed his eyes, even though the room was in complete darkness. He hadn't hurt her, had he? She was very small, and he had thrust deeply into her, repeatedly. He started to ask her if she was alright, but he couldn't bring himself to. He could just hear her flat, emotionless voice telling him a lie.

He pulled out of her quickly, feeling her flinch as he did.

Rikku didn't move. She heard him stride quickly from her room, heard the door slide close behind him.

_It isn't so bad. It doesn't hurt. But it was so empty, so cold, so…inhuman. _

She suddenly saw her life laid out before her. It was all loneliness and darkness. It was a man who was her husband who would visit her when he was forced to. She rolled over and buried her face into the soft pillow. She wanted desperately to go home. She wanted desperately to be free again, to be herself, to laugh, and visit all the Bikanel expanses, to swim in the Oasis, to continue digging.

_Don't be weak, Rikku! Your whole charade was made to have him leave. And its working, yes it is. He can't even bear to look at you!_

Soon she'd be free again. Soon he'd be gone.

_And then what'll you do?_

She awoke the next morning with no answer to her question.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Brevity is the soul of wit

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy x-2.

A/N: I sincerely thank everyone who has reviewed! You're reviews mean a great deal to me, and thank you all sooooo very much for reviewing! You guys are totally the best!

Also, Gippal is really not meant to sound like a bastard! So please! Please don't think of him as one…yet anyway!

Let's continue with this week's story…

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Brevity is the soul of wit**_

"No! I'm telling you, Gippal, I won't allow you to leave now!"

"You're right, I won't leave now." Gippal said. "I'll leave at dawn."

"And just what does your wife think about this? Does she even know that you plan to leave her?"

"Nope, no yet. I'll speak to her when I find her, which is kinda hard, since she hides whenever I'm in the same room as her."

"Except at night." Chandos said with lowered brows.

"Yep."

Chandos threw up his hands. "I'm going to breakfast now."

To Gippal's surprise, Rikku was seated at the breakfast table when he and his dad entered the small breakfast room. She was wearing what he how recognized as the ugliest top of her three clothes, a dull brown wool that could have had no style the day it was conceived. On her head sat a cap of bilious yellow.

She looked up briefly, nodded, then lowered her head again to her place of food.

Chandos looked from one to the other, and announced: "I think I'll breakfast a bit later." He left, a brief prayer on his lips that his son would bend one way and Rikku wouldn't run.

She looked like a pinched, pale, very homely shadow. Except for those awful spectacles that brought everything into sharp focus. He suppressed the unacceptable feeling of guilt and set himself to his chair. He sat back in his seat and folded his arms over his chest.

"G'morning, Rikku."

"G'morning, mist…Gippal."

"I'm glad you've remembered."

"Thanks."

He wanted to shake her until her teeth rattled. Instead, he said: "D'you think you'd be with child?"

Rikku dropped her fork. She wanted to hurl her cup of very hot tea into his face. She wanted to scream the best of her abuse at his head. She said in a low, tight voice: "Maybe. You've done you're 'duty' after all."

"That's quite a number of words you've strung together." Gippal said. "Glad ya realize I deserve more than a nod or a shrug from ya."

"Oh yes." She said. "You deserve soo much more."

Gippal frowned. Her voice was flat, utterly emotionless. Didn't the woman have a shred of feeling? But perhaps her words had a shred of sarcasm?

"I'm leaving in the morning."

"Okay. Good Luck."

"Don't you care when I'll be back, or where I'm going?" His tone was irritable, his words wicked, and he knew it.

"Nope." She said. She began to spread the soft sweet butter on a slice of bread, concentrating to her full powers on the strokes on her knife.

His hands clenched, and he said in a nasty voice: "I'll visit you tonight. I don't wanna be careless with my…duty, now do I?"

Rikku felt her heat plummet to her toes. Her period had come. Yevon, what was she gonna do? It was time to attack, she knew it. "You know what? Why don't you just leave today, Mister Gippal? The weather is purrfect, don't ya think?"

Gippal regarded her in thoughtful silence. He supposed that a homely, very dowdy female would feel some bitterness about her looks, but this very agile sarcasm? It didn't seem right on her hunched shoulders. Somehow it didn't fit her dull character.

Rikku realized she'd make a mistake. She bit her tongue.

_Idiot! Don't give him reason to question you, to bait you into anger. Don't give him a reason to stay here!_

She tossed her napkin beside her plate and quickly rose. "Maybe I'll see you later, sir." She said, and nearly ran from the room.

Gippal sat quietly, looking at nothing in particular.

_What the hell was the matter with her? Dammit, I'd picked her instead of her sisters, given her a house, given her consequence. And she hated me. And I did treat her well at night. Didn't embarrass her or insist upon seeing her naked or demand that she touch me. Maybe I'll leave today after all._

Two hours later, Grunyon interrupted him in his bedroom. "Mr. Gippal, Otis tells me that you have a visitor. It's Lord Lazarus."

"Holy Chocobos." Gippal said blankly. "Hmm…haven't seen him since the macarina was cool."

He joined his dad and Lazarus in the smoking room.

"Gippal, old pal." Lazarus said, coming forward to clap his friend on his shoulder. "You're now a married man. Congrats. About time, I'd say."

"You say, Laz? You only arrived on Spira one year before I did."

"Some of us fellows mature more quickly, Gippal." said Lazarus, his dark green eyes twinkling. "Where's your wife? I'd like to meet this lady who pulled you into marriage."

Lazarus frowned at the sudden silence. He heard Chandos clear his throat, but still Gippal stood there like a stupid puppet.

"Where's Rikku?" Gippal asked finally.

"I don't know." Chandos said. "I sent word to find her, but no one knows where she is."

Gippal remembered the awful scene at breakfast and imagined that Rikku had indeed escaped.

"Rikku." Lazarus said. "A very nice name. Who's her family, Gippal?"

"Her dad's Cid, the leader of the Al Bhed. She lives at Bikanel Island, close to the Sanubia Desert until a few good weeks ago."

Lazarus felt at least a score of questions hovering, but he held himself silent. Not in front of Gippal's dad. There was a mystery here.

At that moment, Rikku slithered into the room.

Gippal cleared his throat. "Rikku." He said in his most pleasant voice. "Come in! I'd like you to meet Lazarus. Laz, my wife, Rikku."

Not a clue of his thoughts appeared on Lazarus's face. "My pleasure, ma'am." He said smoothly, and raised Rikku's hand to his lips.

When he straightened and smiled down at her, she realized he was even of Gippal's size. Warily she met his eyes, but saw no distaste in them; she saw only pleasure and intelligence. She ran her tongue over her suddenly dry mouth, terrified of his perception and muttered: "Yeah, it's nice to meet you. Lazarus."

She sent an agonized look toward her father-in-law, and obligingly, Chandos said in a very relieved, quite loud voice. "Let's have a drink now."

"S'cuse me." Rikku said, retreating. "I don't drink, I…" She quitted the room before anyone could say a word.

Lazarus said thoughtfully when Chandos handed him the snifter: "Let's drink to your marriage, Gippal."

They did.

It was close to thirty minutes later before Chandos left the two longtime friends alone.

"I thought I was gonna see you in Luca."

"Ah…soon? You're bringing Rikku with you?"

"Nah, Rikku stays here, that is, she wants to stay here, in the temple—she likes it here."

"Right…" Said Lazarus. He waited, but there seemed to be nothing more forthcoming. "I guess you'll tell me soon."

"There's nothing to tell." Gippal said.

"Probably nothing of interest." Lazarus agreed, his deep voice sounding lazy and bored.

"How long are you gonna stay?"

"But I just arrived, Gippal."

Gippal gritted his teeth. "You know what I mean, Laz!"

"Oh right, I understand. But this love—

"Whoa, whoa! This ain't a love match!" Gippal said harshly, breaking into this fascinating chatter on Lazarus's antecedents.

Lazarus shot him an odd look, then said mildly. "I brought a suitcase, Gippal. I planned to spend the night, but if you don't want me too, then I'll leave."

"Naw, Stay. We'll leave to Luca together, tomorrow. What do ya say?"

"That'll be pleasing, no doubt."

Rikku was standing by the window of a small room that faced the entrance. She saw the two men stroll companionably outside. She could imagine how Lord Lazarus would treat her if he had to suffer looking at her a second time. He couldn't hide his true feelings again. But he had looked at her in such a strange way.

She saw Lazarus throw back his head and laugh at something her husband said. Had her husband made a joke about her? No, he wouldn't have. She turned away for the small window, her shoulders hunched.

She pretended to be sick that evening and stayed safe in her room.

Viola, eyeing her when she brought her a tray, wondered just what this sickness was. Rikku was pacing about, looking alternately flushed with anger, than pale.

"I'm not gonna let him do it, not again!" Rikku said aloud to her empty room several hours later. "No way."

It was more than that, she knew. If she stayed and he visited her, she would have to tell him that she was far from pregnant. She would have to tell him about her period. The end result of such a confession left her mind blank.

She molded a fat bolster under the covers of her bed, and made her way to the same small room she'd went to that afternoon.

When Gippal quietly entered her bedroom three hours later, he was more drunk that he cared to admit, but his determination was profound. It took him several moments to realize that the bolster wasn't a woman. He stared down in the darkness, his hands feeling the damn bolster as if it were a woman's leg.

He'd asked nothing of her, damn her! He'd given her everything any woman could possibly want. His sexual demands required just ten minutes of her precious time. And she didn't have to do anything save lie there like a damned log while he did all the work.

He was about to run around making a scene when he realized that Lazarus and his dad were in the temple. It would cause the most outrageous scene. He could just hear Lazarus's lazy drawl. "That's odd, Gippal, old man. You say you thought a bolster was your wife? She's hidden from you, I hear you say?"

He swallowed.

It didn't occur to him until he was lying in his own bed; the room spinning dizzily when he closed his eyes that it was probably that she had unintentionally spared him male embarrassment.

He felt dead, all of him. Not even a twinge of life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both men left the following morning, each nurturing a hangover.

Gippal didn't bid his wife good-bye. She was nowhere to be found.

Rikku watched their leave-taking from her post in the little room.

_Whew! Finally…_

Her father-in-law was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

"Good morning, Rikku." He said quite pleasantly.

"Hello!" She said.

"Did you sleep well Rikku, in your hidey-hole?"

_How did he know?_

She elevated her chin. "Yep! I sure did."

"Gippal's gone, Lazarus with him."

"Yeah I know, I watched them leave."

"And that's why you finally are showing yourself?"

"I'm hungry."

"And something of a coward also. I do know about your charade, yes I do. I've seen a picture of you, painted by Sister just a year ago. My question is: why your elaborate charade? I guess that Gippal met you as you are now."

Rikku, at the end of her tether, waved his fist at him and shouted everything to him.

After her little screaming match, Chandos absently rubbed his chin. "I gather, then my dear, that you maintained the façade in order to …sicken Gippal enough so that he would leave you quickly."

"Correct." She said in an acid voice. "And it worked. But…" she lowered her head. "I don't know what to do now!"

"Of course you do, my dear." He said very gently.

Rikku pulled off the offending spectacles and glared at him.

"Yes, that's a start."

"Well?" she demanded.

"You, my dear Rikku, are in charge of this temple since Gippal has left. There's no one to gainsay you, not a mum not a dad. This is your home. These are your workers. You can, as a matter of fact, do exactly as you please."

She stared at him for a moment, his very clam words sinking into her befuddled brain.

She said very slowly, her brow nit in thought. "You're right. I can do exactly as I want, can't I?"

"Absolutely." Said Chandos, hope flaring.

Rikku gave him a quite dazzling, beautiful smile. She pulled the cap off her hair and flung it to the floor. She stomped on it.

She next pulled the pins from the severe bun and shook out her thick hair.

She burst into merry laughter. "Woo hoo!" She threw the spectacles into the air, and when they landed. She ground her heel into the lenses.

Rikku threw her arms around Chandos's neck. "You're a wicked old man!"

"And you, my dear daughter, are a minx."

Rikku laughed gleefully, and didn't hear Chandos say under his breath. "My poor son. You don't have a chance, not now."

He wondered how long he should allow Gippal to absent himself. Well, he would just wait and see how Rikku settled in. Then he would decide how to bring his son about.

As for Rikku, didn't she realize that her husband would return? He wondered what she would do when that realization struck her between the eyes, as it would, sooner or later.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: I've had a lot of questions about when Rikku is going to finally reveal herself, and I've already written a couple of chapters ahead AND she will reveal herself in **Chapter 13: All Hell Broke Loose.**

Yes, that will be the chapter when everything happens, and the fun will begin! Until then, thank you guys again so very much for reviewing and I do hope you continue reading and hopefully reviewing!


	12. There was all the world and his wife

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy x-2.

A/N: I'm soo sorry this chappie took ages to upload! I've been so freaking busy lately! But no matter, I've posted this new chappie now, and please do enjoy it.

On with the story!

**Chapter Twelve**

**_There was all the world and his wife_**

Frances gawked at the vision, her mouth hanging open. Viola had gasped that Lady Rikku was changed.

"I…Lady Rikku, what…?"

Rikku gave her a sweet smile and said gently. "How many times do I have to tell you, Frances? Please call me Rikku! This 'Lady' busy is kinda strange for me. Now we have some work to do."

"But here, in Mr. Gippal's estate room?" No lady in Frances's experience would ever poach in Mr. Gippal's room. Now even her.

Rikku understood well enough, but her smile never faltered. Frances was quite used to being the vision of housewifely behavior at Djose Temple. But Rikku was taking over. She'd postponed too long as it was.

"Please sit down." She said, and Frances sat, the keys at her waist jingling loudly.

Rikku sat forward, her hands flat on the beautiful mahogany desk. "I think that you and I'll work together really well! And right now I'd love a quick tour of the temple, please."

Frances pulled her scattered wits together by a thread. Everything was changing so quickly, at a dizzying pace. She could only nod.

After their short and brief tour of the temple, Frances said later to Otis in the privacy of her small sitting room: "Just like a whirlwind she is, Otis. And her looks! I wonder what happened to her!"

"What Mr. Gippal'll say, I can't begin to imagine. He'll probably be much more interested in sex with this new appearance in her. Although he did mention to me that he'd leave her alone for a couple of weeks when he arrives home. Guilt more likely!"

The two old martinets drank their tea in silence for some minutes, each thinking that life as they had known it was long gone and wouldn't likely return.

"More new clothes arrived for her this morning. Viola is all agog."

Frances glanced toward her small clock on the table beside her. "Oh no, Lady Chauncey is going to arrive any minute now. Miss Rikku did invite her over for tea."

"I believe." Otis said calmly, a glimmer in his rheumy eyes. "That Carruthers is to join her for dinner."

"Scandalous, I call it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lady Chauncey looked over her teacup at Gippal's wife. She had felt so sorry for him upon her first meeting with Rikku.

_Perhaps, I should feel more sorry for him now._

"So, Chauncey, you have to see the rest of my new wardrobe when we finish our tea! Thank you very much for your help!"

"Rikku." Chauncey said suddenly. "I really don't understand, you know."

"Yes. But can we please, please not talk about it? Now, what do you think about this new top?"

"You look beautiful." Chauncey said quite honestly. "Have you heard from Gippal?"

"Nope." Rikku said, sounding not at all downcast.

"But it's nearly two weeks, Rikku! What the hell is he doing in Luca?"

Rikku shrugged, a glimmer of a smile playing about her mobile mouth. "I'm very sure that he amuses himself."

"Ah, I wouldn't not care if I were you."

Rikku said very gently: "But you're not me, Chauncey! Ah, here are my dear father-in-law and Carruthers!"

"You've a sphere from your dad, Rikku." Chandos said, handing her a bright orange sphere.

"Thank you. Now, here's your tea. Carruthers, you like milk, don't you?"

"Yes, Lady Rikku." Carruthers said. He felt still in something of a state of shock. Gippal's wife had turned from a toad into a prince—or something along that order. She'd asked for his help for the following day. He didn't know yet what to make of it.

Rikku saw that her father-in-law was gazing pointedly at the sphere she'd laid on the tea table. "I'll get to it later." She said.

It had begun to drizzle by the time Chauncey left Djose Temple, and Rikku, concerned, said: "Do ya wanna stay for dinner, Chauncey? I could send a message to Del."

But Chauncey refused. Rikku, rather than returning to the drawing room, sought out Otis.

"Tomorrow, Otis, would you come with me to Mushroom Rock Road? You've helped helps here, and I need you assistance in choosing new parts."

Otis was stunned by such an invitation. He felt immensely flattered, and his impassive features showed it. "I'ld be delighted to assist you, Miss Rikku." He said. His opinion, without his conscious realization, had just shifted noticeably.

"Oh! Please don't call me Miss Rikku. Rikku'll be fine!"

"Yes." He said later to Frances. "Lady Rikku has asked me to help her."

Frances was jealous as could be until Rikku summoned her and asked her advice on new uniforms for the crew here. "You've done so well all this time, but now it's time to find new clothes for the workers here. I trust your experience and eye in this."

Frances expanded under Rikku's twinkling green eyes.

_Tomorrow, I'll bear you, Carruthers, in your den._

She returned her wandering attention to Frances's excited suggestions. The woman was actually smiling at her, for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gippal watched a blitzball player tackle his enemy with great force it had him lying unconscious while he lunged for the Blitzball and made for the goal.

He and Lazarus were watching their team lose when Amalie strolled by.

"Quite a crush." She said, lazily surveying the screen. "I don't think I'd ever seen them win a single match before!"

"Pity, isn't it Amalie?" Gippal grinned up at her. "Hmm, I haven't seen you since the Macarena was cool."

"Ah huh." Lazarus agreed. "Now will you excuse me, I have some things I need ta do."

"You also haven't visited me for quite some time." She placed a hand on his thigh and smiled seductively up at him. "Fancy coming over tonight?"

_Visit you tonight? I can't. I can't do that to Rikku. I've already put her through hell, and she doesn't need a lying, cheating husband to add to her list of bad luck._

Gippal smiled, shaking his head. "I'm married."

Amalie stared at him, certain she'd misunderstood. "Fryd?" (What?) Her English was good, but…

"I'm married." Gippal said again.

"I don't understand." Said Amalie slowly, her dark eyes fastened intently on his face. "It's most curious…yet so fascinating. You have left your lady wife in Djose?"

He nodded.

"And you love each other, no?"

Gippal laughed. Actually laughed at that. "Opposite really. She hates me."

"Well…She'll fall in love with you. No woman could resist you for very long."

"Ha! She hates me, she spits on the ground I walk, she—

"Huncahca. (Nonsense) I'm sure you bring her love. And she melts all over you, Lunnald? (correct?) After all, you are an excellent lover. E sruimt ghuf." (I should know)

The two of them looked at a nearby couple making out near them.

Then Amalie said abruptly. "You should do that to your wife."

"Yevon, I haven't even kissed my wife! She'd faint, she'd have galloping hysterics, she'd expire of tearing feelings on the spot!"

"Huncahca." (Nonsense) said Amalie. "What a ridiculous notion you men have of women. Is your lady wife fashioned differently from me?"

"I wouldn't know." Gippal said acidly. "I haven't seen her body. And I haven't seen yours in, like I said, since the Macarena was considered cool."

"Just why do you now like her so?"

"Her personality is cold, almost rude. She's not very pretty." He said. She—

"Is fat?"

"No, quite slender as a matter of fact. But her glasses, her hair, her clothing—

"So, Gippal, the fact is that you don't wish to pleasure her as you did to me? You are repelled by her!"

"Amalie…"

"Spectacles can be removed." Amalie said gently. "And clothing can be removed as well."

"But her hair—she looks like a nun, with her ridiculous ugly caps—

"Cdibet. Quite Cdibet. (Stupid. Quite Stupid) as I said. Caps, as well as everything else, can be removed."

Gippal heard himself saying, most inappropriately: "I have wondered about her breasts…Oh Yevon! Look at what you've brought me to! Why, Amalie? Why are you helping her?"

Amalie eased herself out of her seat, taking her drink with her. "It is not right." She said finally, not meeting his eyes. "You can charm even that fat man at the counter when you wish to. Yet you do not want to charm your wife. It is truly not fair."

"I would've. Only if she'd let me."

She turned to left, leaving Gippal pondering about himself and his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carruthers stared at Rikku, reminding her forcibly of Frances's initial reaction.

"But, Lady Rikku, I…well, I don't think it would…no, it's quite impossible, Gippal, what will—

Carruthers mopped his brow with his white handkerchief.

"Rikku'll be fine. Now, listen, Carruthers. You're new here. I'm new here. I'm telling you all about my outlay of Gil, not only for the faction, but for the household items, and you've no real choice but to agree. After all, my husband isn't here."

"Now, the first thing we have to do is make sure Belvis is coming home! His experience, I understand from my father-in-law, is most impressive, and he knows the machine faction stock."

"That's true." Carruthers lowered his eyes a moment.

Rikku suddenly bounded out of her chair and began pacing about the drawing room, her steps a stride, not lady-like and mincing. Carruthers watched her perambulations with a good deal of wary interest.

She paused, her hands fisted at her sides, her green eyes dark with emotion. "I think it's time that I asked my father-in-law about funds. It'll cost a great deal of Gil to do all this! I can't do it all on my own, ya know?"

"No, I'm sorry, but you can't, Gippal said—

"Oh, who cares what Gippal has to say!" Rikku clasped the papers on the desk and exited the room. "And Carruthers, why are all those shoopufs here?"

Carruthers glanced out the window at the shoopufs and the eleven Hypellos feeding them. "Er, I heard that something came up at the Moonflow a couple of days ago. Mr. Chandos allowed the Shoopufs and the Hypellos to stay here since the temple is close to the Moonflow." Carruthers blushed red. "And I-I believe that it is mating season for the Shoopufs."

Rikku's eyes dilated. "Mating season? Don't tell me…"

"M-Mr. Chandos wants every male in the temple to help the Shoopufs with their mating. Everyone i-including Gippal."

She looked at him, then burst into laughter. She laughed and laughed, clutching at her sides it almost hurt to breathe.

_Gippal was going to witness the Shoopufs mating? Someone like him? That is all too funny!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When're you leaving?" Lazarus asked abruptly.

Gippal stared at him. "Wha?"

"I mean that you've been in Luca for nearly two months. When're you returning to Djose Temple?"

"Me? Oh, I don't know. I'm deliriously happy, I'm over the moon in Luca, and I can dance a jig if I could!" Gippal breathed out a sigh, rubbing his hand warily over his face. "No, actually I wanna die."

"You're a miserably unhappy bastard." Lazarus said, interrupting him smoothly.

"I wasn't until rather recently. You just had to put it that way, didn't you?"

"Friends should be good for something." Lazarus said, brushing a fleck of nonexistent dirt from his elegant sleeve. "You do have a wife now, you know."

"Why the hell is everyone so concerned about Rikku? You saw her, Laz. You know that she hates me."

"Yes." Lazarus said very quietly. "I saw her. Quite clearly, as a matter of fact."

"And just what does that cryptic bit of wit mean?"

Lazarus shrugged. "Go home, Gippal, that's all I meant."

He expected his friend to rage at him, perhaps plant his fist in his face, but Gippal did nothing. They strolled through Luca's streets in silence.

"It's going to rain soon." Lazarus remarked, glancing up at the darkening sky.

Gippal grunted. He kicked a stone out of his path.

"Have you heard anything from your old man?"

"Not a blessed word." Gippal said, and then frowned. That in itself was odd, most odd. His dad should be urging him to return, piling accusation in his head, but there had been no word from that wily old autocrat.

"Alrighty." Gippal said finally, and there was a measure of relief in his voice.

"Alrighty what?" asked Lazarus.

"I'll leave in the morning."

_And I'll court my wife and take off her glasses and her ugly cap and her clothes. I'll kiss her and see her breast and…_

"She doesn't like me, you know." He said again, this time more to himself than to Lazarus.

"No, probably not." Lazarus agreed. "But, my friend—

Gippal threw up his hands. "No, don't say it. Amalie says I can charm even the fat chubby man known at the Regent."

"Alright. I won't say another word." Lazarus said agreeably. "But, this person if a little different from the Regent. She's still at the temple, right?"

"Where else would she be?"

Lazarus shrugged. "Who knows? Back in Bikanel Island?"

"Naw, if she so much as went to the Moonflow, dad'll send a message so quickly your head would twirl on your shoulders. I've so much to do, Laz, and it looks about ready to pour."

"Really?" Lazarus asked, seemingly startled by this bit of information. "Go easy, Gippal." he added, shook his friend's hand, and strolled off, a slight smile on his lips.

_Go easy! What did Laz expect me to do? Fling my wife onto the ground and ravish her?_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: Oh no! Gippal is coming back to Djose Temple without Rikku's knowledge. Will the next chappie be the one chappie that Gippal will see Rikku for who she really is? You bet! I'll be posting it in a week and a bit, so please watch out for it and please review if you can!


	13. All hell broke loose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy x-2.

A/N: Hey dudes, sorry for the lateness of this chappie. Was a bit too preoccupied with some school stuff. Gah, wretched exams.

Nwaiz, on a happier note, this is the chappie when Gippal will finally see Rikku as the beauty she truly is. I truly love this chapter, as I hope you guys will to. And thank soo much for the hilarious reviews you guys are giving me!

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**All hell broke loose**_

"Mr. Gippal! We weren't expecting you!"

"Really? Well, I've decided to come back today. Can't keep the work here on hold for much longer, you know. Where's my wife, Otis?"

Gippal was slapping his fine black leather gloves against his left hand. Waiting for a response. There wasn't an immediate one, and he looked intently ay his butler's unbelievably distraught face.

"Well, Gippal…" Otis began, wishing he could wipe the sudden perspiration from his brow.

"Yeah, Otis?" What's going on here? _Otis sweating?_

Otis pulled himself together. "I believe, sir that Lady Rikku is in the estate room."

"Estate room? Hmmm, okay then. Thanks Otis."

What the hell was Rikku doing in _his _estate room? Was she hiding from the workers? Had she taken over the small chamber as a safe haven? Why was Otis acting so particularly? He strode across the vast entry hall up the stairs toward the back of the temple.

The door to the estate room was closed. He frowned at it a moment.

He slapped his hand down on the control switch, half-expecting it to be locked. It opened smoothly, and Gippal stepped into the room, coming to a complete and utter halt.

He stared, his mouth dropping open. There was a woman seated behind his desk, a beautiful woman, and Carruthers was standing beside her, speaking quietly, his finger pointing to a piece of paper on the desk in front of her. Gippal blinked, not understanding, completely at sea. That woman…her hair was a glorious golden color, with delicate wisps trailing down her graceful neck. Her outfit was exquisite, (Rikku's songstress outfit)

"What the hell!"

Rikku, intent on Carruther's explanation, looked up to see her husband standing inside the door, a look of utter confusion and chagrined disbelief on his face.

_He had to come back sooner or later. But so soon? Why, dammit?_

She said in a calm voice: "Hello Mister. You've just came back?"

"_Rikku?"_

"Yes, sir."

Gippal continued to stare at her, stunned. "Where're your spectacles?" he asked stupidly.

She shrugged and gave him a small smile.

At that moment Gippal became completely aware of Carruthers. He'd managed to move a bit closer to Rikku, as if protecting her. His look, his posture, looked intimate. Gippal felt rage rise in him.

"What the hell's going on here?"

Rikku blinked at his outburst.

_A jealous husband's outburst? It was all too absurd._

Very slowly she rose. "I'm not plotting anything evil, Gippal. Carruthers, thank you very much. We'll make a decision on this a tiny bit later."

Carruthers saw the skeptical expression on Gippal's face. He was concerned about Lady Rikku. Did he dare leave her alone with him?

_Idiot, Gippal was her husband._

He cleared his throat. "Welcome home, Gippal." He managed to croak. "I'll see you later." He added, but neither Gippal nor Rikku knew exactly to whom he was talking to. He slipped out of the room, noting as he walked past Gippal that his hands were fists at his sides.

"As I said before, welcome home." Rikku repeated, her mind a whirling chaos of stray thoughts. She didn't move from her post behind the desk.

"Where's my dad?"

"He left for Besaid last week." She added silently that he had waited until she was well in control of everything at the Machine Faction before taking his leave. She wished he were here now. Her sinful husband was the only thing, the only fiend, she couldn't control.

"Rikku…you owe me an explanation." His voice was very soft, gentle almost, but Rikku wasn't fooled, not for a minute. He was furious, very probably wanted to strangle her, and was barely in control of his temper.

"Well, somebody had to continue work around here Mr. G." She said mildly. "You weren't here. I was."

"You know that's not what I mean!" He strode toward her, his eyes growing wider as he neared her. "What the hell happened to you?" He still couldn't believe it. She was lovely enough to almost make a man ache just gazing at her. Her eyes were large and green, fringed with dark lashes, eyes dark emerald now, cold like the Oasis in winter. Her delicate chin rose, as if in challenge.

_No, not just delicate, stubborn as hell. Who and what had I married?_

"What d'you mean?"

She smiled at him then, and he sucked in his breath. His eyes roved over her face, noting the high cheekbones, the beautifully shaped brows, the soft mouth now turning up at the corners into a mocking smile. How could he have thought her eyes looked like tiny mean raisins? How could he have believed her complexion sallow as a dead prune? His eyes fell to her breast.

"Why, dammit?"

Rikku cocked her head to one side as if she didn't understand, but she knew exactly what he meant. She'd known that when she saw him again he'd ask, and her answer was well-rehearsed. She realized now that she'd never planned to retreat into her dowdy shell again, even though she'd told herself she would.

She said straightly: "I didn't wanna marry you, that's why."

That drew him up and he stared at her in stunned silence. He couldn't quite comprehend that. He spoke aloud his confusion. "But why? I'm a rich Al Bhed who has a suitable job, I'm not old or ugly, and I have all my teeth. You can't say no!"

Rikku laughed, she couldn't help herself. "You've an excellent opinion of yourself, sir, not that I ever doubted it for a tick."

"Gippal." He said, his voice filling with rage.

"Well, yeah, if you want." She said. "You're right. You have _excellent_ teeth. Very white and straight." She smiled, an ironic smile, showing him her own set of very white, straight teeth.

"What was Carruthers doing hanging all over you? Is he your damned sex partner?"

That was straight talking, but no more than wounded male pride, of which he had more then he was meant to have. "No." she sad, the smile still fixed, her eyes now a sparkling green, mocking him.

"You've made a fool of me, Rikku!" There, he'd said it, said what he really thought. He felt enraged, so angry that he wanted to spit nails.

"It wasn't hard." She said, enraging him all the more. He took a step toward her, and she took a quick step back.

He saw the length of her now, and his face paled even more with anger. Had he seen her in Bikanel as she was now, he'd have been sniffing after her like a rutting fiend, along with all the other men.

_Yes I saw her. _That was what Lazarus had said. "Damn you." He said aloud. "No woman has played me false."

"I told you that Carruthers wasn't my 'wild' sex partner." She said, a bit of a sneer in her voice.

"And you're no shy little girl, are you? Not a shy bone in your body. Did you build a bonfire, Rikku? Did all your ugly clothes and caps go up in flames? I bet you were laughing at me as you did it."

"No, actually, I gave all those clothes and caps to the monks. They were really happy, don't worry."

"I'm not a blind man," he said, knowing that he had been, knowing that he'd not only been blind, he'd been a hopeless fool.

"Nah, I'm sure you're not, at least not in the normal course of events." Rikku said, willing to be a bit conciliating now. "You being forced to come to Bikanel Island wasn't normal, but you see…" she continued, only to break off abruptly when Otis appeared in the doorway.

"Miss Rikku, is there anything you want? Tea maybe?"

Gippal swung around to see Otis, standing tall and unintimidated in the doorway, his eyes fixed on Rikku.

Rikku smiled. "That'd be really nice, thank you, Otis. Mr. Gippal, d'you want some?"

"Yes." He nearly roared, then said, more quietly, despising himself for allowing this ridiculous situation to anger him. "Yeah, I do."

"It'll be in the drawing room, Mr. Gippal." Otis said, and withdrew with all his dignity still intact. Gippal's dignity was in tatters and he knew it. Suddenly he smiled, an evil smile.

"Come here, my dear." He said, very quietly.

Rikku froze, her eyes widening. She didn't move a muscle.

"I said come here. Right now."

"No." she sad, backing up another step. "But I'll have tea with you now."

"Before I have tea, I wanna…look more closely at my wife. Come here, Rikku."

She began to walk toward him, then at the last moment ducked away, and nearly ran from the room. He whirled about, but she was too fast. His hand caught air, but her arm.

"Rikku!" He roared.

But she was gone. He heard her footsteps in the corridor.

He strode from the Estate room toward the Drawing room. He came to a disconcerted halt when he reached the double doors. It felt like he stepped onto the stage of a very bad comedy. The blind fool of a husband, and he didn't know his lines.

"Mister, welcome home." Said Rikku, a tight smile on her lips. "Tea's ready! Sit down, sit down."

"If the general'll dismiss her soldiers." Gippal said acidly, and saw Rikku stifle a smile.

She said in that damned calm voice that enraged him to the point of insensibility. "Thank you, Otis, Frances. I'll give him the tea."

Both old retainers took their blessed time leaving the drawing room. Otis didn't close the doors. Gippal strode to the doors and pulled them closed with a snap.

He turned to see Rikku calmly pouring tea. "This is really tasty, you know?" She said, all her concentration on the teacups. "Cook has got them perfect! I think that you'll like them, I did."

"Rikku, shut up."

"Okay then." She said, not looking at him. As if she didn't have a single bloody care in the whole of Spira!

She simply stuck out the cup of tea in its saucer, and he took it, out of habit. He sat down opposite her, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He sipped the tea, getting a hold of himself. He said: "I didn't want a beautiful, energetic wife."

"I know you didn't. That's what I was about to say when Otis interrupted me. If you'd told me, I would have appeared as you…expected."

"You said you gave your clothes to the monks."

"I lied." She shook her head ruefully and his eyes were drawn to her quite beautiful ears with the soft tendrils of hair caressing them. "Well, I did lie, but not about that. I didn't wanna go back to the diffident me. But, I'd have preferred it if there was some sorta warning of you coming back. Then I'd have done something about this!"

"You're not gonna ever, EVER put on those spectacles ever again, okay?"

"Nah, I won't."

"As I said, I didn't want your kind of wife."

"My kind?" She arched a brow at him.

"You know damned well what I mean, Rikku!"

"Oh yeah, I guess I do. You didn't wanna be leg shackled to a woman who'd demand your time, isn't that right? You didn't want a wife who'd follow you to Luca! And you knew I wouldn't."

"Did you know that I hate liars and frauds?"

"And did you know that I hate conceited, arrogant, bullying idiots!" She rose jerkily to her feet and began pacing the room. Gippal's eyes followed her progress.

_Very nice, trim ankles. Long elegant legs. _

She whirled about to face him. "As I said, _mister_, I know you didn't, but I didn't realize it until it was _waay_ too late."

"So, your whole little charade backfired on you, eh?"

"I'd say, yep. And yours too, ol' course. I'd have told you the truth, but you rushed from Bikanel as if Sin were on your heels, so I didn't have the chance. Then my pops wouldn't allow me to say a single thing!"

"Why'd you continue the charade?"

"Because, as I told you, I didn't want to marry you. I didn't want to leave my home or Bikanel Island. Since I couldn't avoid it, I knew you'd leave me alone a.s.a.p if I appeared to be VERY ugly. And, of course, ya did."

Gippal was silent for many moments. He stretched his arms over his head and lounged back in his chair. He looked indolent, and in perfect control. She felt a frisson of alarm.

_What was the wretched man thinking now? Oh! I know! Something evil, no doubt._

He said finally: "You are quite stunning."

"Thank you."

"And you're everything I don't want in a wife."

"You, mister—

"Gippal." He said mildly.

"You're everything I don't want in a husband!"

"Than we're even. I'm guessing you had a hard time keeping that sharp tongue in your mouth when I was…away?"

"A very hard time, you're right about that."

"Rikku, If you don't stop being sarcastic, I'm gonna spank you… in front of my workers."

"No, you can't, you won't. Try it and I'll lay you low!"

"I'd love to see you'll try since you're half my size."

"Well…I'd think of something!"

Yes, oh yes, she would, he knew. Gippal swept his mind nearly clean to find something that would intimidate her. He sat forward suddenly and gave her his most leering smile. "D'you wanna know why I came back unexpectedly?"

"Nope, but you're gonna tell me anyways."

"I came back to seduce my wife. I felt so guilty, I had to come back. I want, finally, to see your breasts."

To his immense satisfaction, a flush started at her shoulders and spread upward to her eyebrows.

"A dear friend told me very sarcastically that spectacles, ugly caps, and clothes could be removed. That's what I plan to do, _very_ soon."

Rikku licked her lips. She stared at him. "No." she said, shaking her head, her voice a thin, high sound.

"And why not?"

He had terrified her, he knew it, but something deep inside him angered at her enormous and obvious distress at him having sex with her, He wasn't ugly, for Yevon's sake.

_And you've got excellent teeth, stupid sod!_

"Go back to Luca, sir!"

"No."

"I want nothing to do with you!"

"That's bizarre." He said thoughtfully, drawing out his words so his brain could invent more. "Before, you'd just be lying as still as a log, suffering everything in silence. But now you stand before me a beautiful person and now you deny me?"

Rikku was silent. Why hadn't she realized that he'd be far more interested in sex with her new appearance? What would he do? Would he treat her as he had before, abruptly, quickly, with determined silence save for his abrupt instructions?

"I don't know." She said, her shoulders slumping for the first time.

He'd won, and he smiled. He had her now where he wanted her. He realized that he wanted to take her upstairs this very moment, strip off her clothing, and throw her on his bed. He wanted to kiss every inch of her, he wanted…

"You know what? You might find that you enjoy this business with me. You might even—

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to your…evil words!"

"Evil words? Making love to my wife is called evil words?"

"Making love?" She nearly shouted at him. "Is that what you call it now? Now that you don't think of me as a gross excuse for a female? You, mister, are a vile animal!"

"What? You're not even sure that you're right about what you say, and you call me a vile animal?"

Rikku saw that he'd rise, and quickly retreated. "I've got soo much to do! Excuse me, but we have, er…some guests for dinner. I have to speak with Cook! I have to—

It was a lie; he knew it, but said nothing. He watched her rush from the drawing room, and knew her next task was to send a plea to those 'guests' to come to Djose Temple.

He couldn't wait. The evening would be like the second act of the bad comedy. Only this time, he knew his lines, and Rikku didn't.

He was grinning broadly as he rose and left the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: And so Rikku is revealed, Gippal is furious and no doubt planning something evil. I promise that in future chappies, things will definitely become more interesting…


	14. The best laid schemes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy x-2.

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**The best laid schemes o'mice and men Gang aft a-gley**_

"It's soo not fair, Chauncey! Why'd he have to come back for? I'd thought he wouldn't return until…at least 3 years! All my plans, everything's in a big pile of Shoopuf droppings!"

"Okay Rikku, calm down!" Chauncey said, gently patting Rikku on her bare arm. "I'm glad you didn't retreat again, you look lovely. The blue silk looks amazing on you!"

"Thanks very much Chauncey. You look superb as well." Said Rikku. She banged her fist against her dressing table and her hairbrush jumped and slid onto the carpet. "He told me it was guilt that brought him back! Guilt my a—

"Come on, Rikku, let's go downstairs. The guys'll be waiting. Just imagine what we'll do if Gippal comes upstairs and starts dragging you down?"

"Just let me try! Agh! Chauncey, stop laughing! None of this is funny! Oh, very well, let's join the precious guys!"

Delaney, a slender, somewhat narrow-minded young man, was standing next to the fireplace, speaking in his measured way about anything that so happen to pop into his mind. He'd said nothing about Rikku's transformation. He was a gentleman. Still, he couldn't wait to observe Rikku and Gippal together.

He droned on about the Shoopufs outside the temple.

"Good evening, again." Chauncey said merrily, sweeping into the drawing room. She trusted that Rikku was following her. "Del, honey, could we have something to drink please?"

"No problem." Said Delaney, not daring to look at Gippal's face.

Rikku looked so lovely it was like staring directly into the sun. Gippal felt something deep inside him tighten, but he was easily able to ignore it at the sight of two angry spots of her cheeks and the wary, irritated look in her eyes. His eyes fell on her bosom. "You look very nice, dear Rikku." He said, his voice honey smooth, his gaze moving reluctantly from her breast back to her face. Rikku merely nodded, and let him hold unto her hand. He held it and she shot him a look that could kill were it a dangerous machina weapon.

"All too true." Delaney agreed, nodding to both ladies.

"Looks like Rikku has outdone me." Chauncey said provocatively, her eyes twinkling at Gippal.

"More like she's outdone everyone." Gippal said to on one in particular.

Rikku knew her hands were sweaty and she rubbed them on her clothes. She looked up to see Gippal gazing at her with such a knowing look that she wanted to strike him.

"Ah, Otis!" Her relief at the butler's presence was as obvious as a monk being saved from fiends.

"Dinner is served."

"Rikku." Gippal said after everyone sat down at their places. "Has beyond a shadow of a doubt ordered up my favorite dishes. She's just so happy at my coming back."

There was dead silence. Otis hovered. The three footmen looked blank. Otis had trained them well. In fact, he had particularly threatened them for this evening.

"Aren't you, Rikku?" At her grim silence, he added: "Delighted to see me, that is."

"I hope you all will enjoy this soup. Made it myself." Rikku said, ignoring him.

"My favorite type." Gippal said fondly. "Such a caring wife."

"It's Delaney's favorite." Rikku said.

"It sure is." Chauncey added, and quickly spooned a mouthful to keep herself from giggling. Poor Rikku!

Only the sound of spoons dipping in and out of their bowls broke the silence.

"Delaney was telling me all about the problems he has at home." Gippal said.

"A subject no doubt close to your heart." Said Rikku, her voice acid it would have curdled the soup.

"Definitely." Gippal said blandly. "I'm always interested in problems, any problems. There're usually so many answers to just one simple question. It's just the choice of selecting the right one, don't you agree, Rikku?"

_He is doing me in pretty well, I can't let him continue._

She raised her face and met his eyes head-on, saying in a clear, honeyed voice: "I've found that to be true, particularly in running this Faction. Carruthers…" her voice softened markedly. "He's such a help! Such intelligence from a man so young!"

Gippal froze, frowning before he could stop himself.

Chauncey said quickly: "Just how is old Laz? I haven't seen that old fella in quite a long time."

"He is as he always is." Gippal said easily, gently setting down his fork. He looked toward his wife. "When the old tar finally finds himself a fiancée, I'm sure he'll treat her very well. And he wouldn't be lying and cheating on his soon-to-find fiancée, cause you need _trust _in a marriage. Don't you agree, Rikku?"

Rikku quietly sipped her wine.

"Rikku?" His voice soft, almost intimate.

"I think." Rikku said, her voice hard and impersonal. "That husbands are…" she broke off, realizing that she had to curb her tongue, at least in front of Delaney and Chauncey.

"Yeah?"

"Husbands are…um…husbands."

"Hm, an accusation or a compliment?"

It was too soon for Rikku to rise and leave. And if she did rise, Gippal would all likelihood leap across the table and strangle her.

_Damn Chauncey, she was enjoying herself greatly!_

"I've heard so much about the pleasures of Luca." She said to the table at large. "I'm soo excited about visiting with you, **_SIR_**."

She saw him scowl and grinned at her dinner.

"Holy Chocobos! Just think of all the balls, parties, music performances— isn't that what you called them?"

"Yes." Gippal said.

_Damned little minx! Trying to turn the tables on me, was she?_

"About traveling to Luca, my **wife**, maybe…your health won't let you?"

Delaney looked up from his plate, clearly startled. "What Rikku, I had no idea you weren't feeling up to snuff!"

"I'm feeling very well, Delaney." But her eyes were wary on her husband's face.

Gippal said in a tender, most caring voice. "Rikku, you're not too sick yet in the mornings?"

Chauncey cried out in excitement. "Rikku, you didn't tell me! How exciting!"

Rikku gritted her teeth. "I'm not pregnant, Chauncey. My husband obviously means my…ah, Al Bhed fever I occasionally catch."

"Do I? Not with child yet? How depressing. As I said, a husband has so many duties and responsibilities."

Delaney sent his wife an agonized glance. He was extremely uncomfortable. He wanted to leave and let the two of them fight it out. Chauncey had been joyful about the evening. Even she looked uncertain now. Delaney wondered briefly if Rikku would leap out of her chair and bury her fists in his face.

As for Rikku, she had had quite enough. "Chauncey, should we leave now? I know you don't love this pudding. But it's my husband's favorite, so let's leave him and Delaney to feast on them."

Gippal merely stared at Rikku down the length of the table. His look promised full vengeance, but she tossed her head and marched in full-blown royal manner from the dining room.

"My, my." Said Chauncey. "Gippal is in a rare talking."

"He is an obnoxious brute." Said Rikku, so furious that she could barely gather her woefully scattered thoughts together.

"You did deceive him, Rikku." Said Chauncey in a very cautious voice.

Rikku looked positively fierce. "I hope he chokes on the pudding!"

"He looked so outrageously handsome in his evening togs, don't you agree?"

"Chauncey…" Rikku said in a warning voice. "You're giving me a headache."

Chauncey tripped onward. "His hair is so thick and shiny, don't you agree? And his beautiful green eyes." She gave a delicious shudder, daring a sideways glance at Rikku's glacial face. "And he is so very…virile and strong."

"I'll strangle you, Chauncey!"

"He _is_ your husband." Chauncey said reasonably. "And I like pudding." She added.

"Chauncey! Whose side are you on?"

"I think I'll play some ballads. You listen, Rikku, it will sooth your savage, er, feelings."

The guys joined them all too soon. Gippal strolled to where Rikku sat in splendid loneliness and moved behind her chair. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and froze. She felt his fingers curl and uncurl in her hair.

"Leave me alone." She hissed between her teeth.

"Nah uh, I'm not gonna do that. Not until I want to, at least."

Delaney and Chauncey escaped. That was the only word for it as Rikku and Gippal walked with them to the front doors. Chauncey gave Rikku a quick hug. Otis hovered, to Gippal's frustration. He took Rikku's hand and drew her back into the drawing room. He closed the door firmly and leaned against it.

"Now." He said, grinning at her. "We're finally alone."

"And..?"

"You present an attractive picture. I can't wait to see more of the picture, maybe with less…paint."

He spoke in a most normal tone, but it took Rikku a few seconds to scrape together his meaning. She stared at him, her eyes widening.

"I hate you intensely." Rikku said.

He arched a blonde brow, but said nothing.

"I'm going to bed!" She squared her shoulders and walked toward him.

"My idea exactly." He said. "I wanna begin my facts on the real Rikku."

_What do I do? He's standing in front of the door, blocking my way. Ah! I know. Pretend. Yeah! Pretend!_

She said in a very shy, frightened voice: "I…well, alright, sir."

"Gippal." He corrected, smiling down at her. He felt a surge of lust so strong it startled him. She was his wife. And now she was finally listening to him. He stepped aside. "I'll be up shortly, Rikku."

"Very well, si…Gippal." She said in that same shy little voice, darting him a quick embarrassed look.

"Rikku." He said, touching his fingers lightly on her shoulders. He felt her tense, and hastened to comfort her. "It'll be different this time, that's a promise."

She lowered her head and stood silently. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

He raised his head and studied her face. "You are very lovely." He said almost absently.

She said nothing, and he allowed her to walk from the room.

He walked into the entrance hall and watched her progress up the short flight of stairs. He pictures those long legs of hers wrapped about his hips and swallowed. How could he have been so blind? He shook his head. He wondered if he would have approached her sexually in the same manner had he seen her the way she was now on their wedding night. He didn't know.

_Ah, Amalie. Tonight I'll follow your instructions to the letter._

He thought of Rikku squirming with pleasure in his arms, perhaps crying out softly, and he shook again with lust.

He drank his brandy, then quickly made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Grunyon was there, fussing about, with nothing in particular that Gippal could see. "It's alright, Grunyon. You can sleep now if you want."

Grunyon darted a quick glance toward the adjoining door, a glance filled with concern that was not lost on Gippal. Damnation, didn't he have anyone's loyalty? "Grunyon?"

"Yes, Mr. Gippal." Grunyon walked as slowly as a snail across the expanse of the bedroom.

Gippal waited only until the door was firmly closed before he stripped, donned a dressing gown, and softly knocked at the adjoining door. His hand on the door panel was shaking a bit.

He pressed the button. There was a lamp on her dressing table, flickering dim light.

"Rikku?" He looked toward the bed, and smiled. She was burrowed under the covers, in all likelihood embarrassed and a bit frightened. He would soothe her, make her comfortable with him. He would forgive her charade, maybe.

"Rikku." He said softly again, and eased down beside her. His hand touched her shoulder and froze.

He jerked back the covers and stared with vehemence at the same damned bolster.

"Rikku!"

He bounded off the bed and strode across her room. He halted suddenly, frowned, and lowering himself, peered beneath the bed. Nothing. Not even dust balls.

He pulled himself together by a thread. He couldn't go yelling through the temple for her. It would awaken all the people, and he could just imagine the resulting disaster.

"I'm going to murder you, Rikku." He said, his voice deep with building rage. Where could she be hiding? His mind was set. He would search every damned room! Oh yes, and when he found her…

He approached a small room, crookedly set off the corridor, facing the main entrance to Djose Hall. He opened the door, and peered about.

Then he saw her, huddled near a pile of broken machina pieces. There was a bin nearby, and tables. It was the damned pervious machina workroom! Had she hidden from him in here the last time?

Rikku looked up and stared at him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. I am at the end of my tether

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy x-2.

A/N: Just how long has it been since I've last updated? No, don't tell me, I'll probably start screaming in shame. Look guys, I'm really really really sorry for the late delay! I've been so damned busy with school…EXAMS!

Nwaiz, forgive me!

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**I am at the end of my tether**_

"Rikku! You little runt!"

"I should have gone to the machina workrooms." She said, and he drew up a bit, for she didn't appear to be speaking to him.

"Yep." He said. "You probably should have."

"I'm so stupid."

He smiled and let his mind rest temporarily, very temporarily; on the idea that maybe she'd wanted him to find her. Then she said: "Go away!" In a strong, very certain voice and his own stupid notion disappeared in a flash.

"Make me." He strode toward her and she jumped to her feet, scurrying behind the bolts and metals until her back was pressed against the wall. Gippal stopped.

"Come on Rikku."

She shook her head, and her beautiful hair swirled about her pale face. "No." she said, her voice a small whisper. "No." she repeated, her voice stronger, more certain. She looked at the screwdriver on one of the tables and smiled pitifully. She met his eyes and moistened her lips.

"You hid here before, admit it! You are so damn stubborn."

"I am not stubborn."

"So you give me unstubborn disobedience."

She drew herself up. He was toying with her, baiting her. "I'm not giving you anything! I want you to leave me alone. I want you to leave Djose Temple and return to Luca."

"But you're not pregnant yet, Rikku." He said very softly.

"Not for want of your trying!" Her voice neared a shout, and Gippal quickly turned and closed the door.

"Listen, if you don't lower your voice, the workers will hear us. Is that what you want?"

"Go away!"

She saw him look thoughtfully at some strips of cloth on one of the tables, and she lowered her voice, repeating: "Please, just go away."

"Ah." He said. "So you can listen to someone apart from yourself. Come." He held out his hand toward her.

She didn't move a muscle. Her eyes were wide and frightened. That bothered him, he didn't want her to be afraid of him. "Come on Rikku."

"Make me, you insufferable idiot!"

"Watch and learn, my wife."

"I'd like to see you try." Knowing full well he had the power to do exactly that.

"Is that a challenge?" He questioned darkly, taking one step towards her, watching her withdraw a step back.

"You really enjoy this don't you? Playing this…game? Well guess what? I'm sick and tired of your silly little games!"

"Then why don't you just give up and come with me?"

Still she didn't move. Gippal walked slowly toward her. She tried to duck past him, but he was prepared this time, and jerked her against him. He felt her fists pounding against his chest, and he shook her until her head snapped back on her neck. "Stop it!" He tired to calm his frustration, but it was difficult. "Do you want me to spank you?"

She shook her head against his shoulder.

In one quick motion Gippal hoisted Rikku over his shoulder, and left the workroom. He took her to his bedroom.

She was shaking. With fear or with fury?

He said nothing more. Merely carried her to his bed. He dropped her onto her back.

"Rikku, I want you to take off your clothes." He said, staring down at her. "Now."

She hesitated, and he said softly: "You want this to end sooner, don't you?"

"Please." She said. "Can you…would you please turn the lights off?"

"I want to see you." He said shortly and backed away from her.

It was too much. Her low cut chemise barely covered her breasts. It was very nearly transparent and she saw his eyes roving over her. She grabbed her clothes over her, quickly switched the lights off, throwing the room into darkness, and made a dash toward the adjoining door.

He caught her in three strides. "Alright." He said, trying very hard to keep his impatience in check. "Let's do it your way."

Gippal pulled her back to the bed, held her with one arm, and quickly stripped off her clothing.

He had set himself a problem, he realized, his breathing coming quickly now. If he tried to turn the lights on, she'd probably try to escape him again. He shrugged. He pulled off his dressing gown, and came down over her.

Her smooth, very soft body beneath him made his mind go blank with desire. Her breasts were heaving, full and soft against his chest.

There was no hope for it, Rikku realized. She'd been an idiot. Did she really expect him to shrug and forget about her? An idiot, that's what she was. She said: "I'll lie still. Do whatever you want, just do it quickly."

She matched words to action.

She was limp beneath him, even had managed to slow her frantic breathing. "Fine then. But I won't hurt you." He promised, and jerked her legs apart.

He realized quickly enough that he couldn't enter her without hurting her. She deserved it, damn her! But he couldn't. He frowned in the darkness, trying to remember what he'd done with the damned jar of cream.

He rose and said very softly: "Don't move, Rikku."

She didn't.

When she felt his weight come onto the bed again, she forced herself to lie very quietly.

"Inside you this time." He said, and she felt him part her legs again. She lurched upward at the feel of his fingers, slick with cream, entering her. She heard him suck in his breath.

He slid his finger slowly, gently, in and out.

He heard her catch her breath in sharp gasps, felt her quiver, but not with desire.

He flinched, reared over her, and drove into her.

Rikku felt him deep inside her. It didn't hurt. It felt very tight, and she could feel her body stretching to accommodate him, but there was no pain. She lay perfectly still. He would finish with her soon. The few times he'd done this to her, he had finished with her in minutes.

She heard his harsh breathing, felt him plunging deep, pulling away, then plunging again. Then he moaned, deep in his throat, and froze over her. Suddenly he began driving furiously in her. She felt the wetness of his seed bursting deep inside of her.

Gippal rolled off her immediately and onto his back. His lust gone. He felt nothing.

Rikku nearly leaped from the bed, and he heard her quick footsteps as she raced toward the adjoining door. The door sliding cleaning behind her.

"Why?" He said aloud to the dark room. _Ah, Amalie, I'm an idiotic rutting bastard._

He felt guilty. He didn't like it, and it made him feel very uncomfortable, it made him question himself and his actions. He raged silently. It was sorta her fault too. She'd lied to him, pretended, played him like a fool. But deep down, deep in his gut he knew that it was more his fault than hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rikku scrubbed herself until she felt raw. She pulled a night gown over her head and crept into her bed.

_I should've kept wearing my glasses, my ugly caps, my shapeless clothes. Then, at least, he'd have felt honor-bound to continue his kindness to me. Kindness of a strange sort, kindness tempered with overconfidence, disgust and boredom. _

She drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her soft pillow. He hadn't touched her, not the actual _her. _She was safe from him. If he wanted to make love with her there was nothing she could do about it. She'd been an idiot to try to flee from him. She should have accepted him as she'd done the other few times. She realized well enough that her behavior had made him pissed off, and she supposed, reasonably, that what he had done was expected. He hadn't hurt her, after all. He'd gotten the cream. She shuddered at that, drawing her legs even closer to her chest. He'd put his finger inside her. Why had he done that? To humiliate her for trying to run from him?

Rikku shook her head against the pillow. She'd deal with him, oh yes she would. She even managed a small, smug laugh. She said aloud to her pillow: "I'll see you in the Farplane before I let you to touch _me._" Her eyes narrowed. "Never." She said softly. "Never will you touch _me_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gippal came to an abrupt halt when he entered the breakfast room the following morning. Rikku was seated at the table, calmly eating her breakfast, perusing the newspaper.

She looked quite lovely, he thought. Eyeing her objectively. She was wearing what appeared to be the gunner outfit with a matching blue headband. What had he expected? The return of the beast? No, he thought, frowning a bit, he supposed he really expected that she'd hide from him, avoid him at all costs. He felt an appalling surge of lust for her, and was furious with himself.

"Why, good morning, Mr. Gippal." Rikku said, smiling at him as she folded the paper.

Smiling as if she hadn't a bloody care in the whole of Spira! His eyes narrowed on her guileless face. What game was she playing with him now?

"Morning, Rikku." He said, and seated himself at the head of the table. Carruthers and one other worker were also there, both nodding to him before quietly continuing eating and finishing up quickly.

Gippal watched Carruthers and the other worker pull back their seats and remove themselves from the room. It occurred to him then that Rikku's very warm, wifely behavior was due to their presence. He soon was disabused of that notion.

"The food nice, sir?"

Yevon, she sounded so damned cheerful! "I haven't even taken bite, so I wouldn't know."

"Ah, then I'll shut up." She picked up the newspaper again and buried herself behind it.

"What're you reading that interests you so much?" He asked after some minutes of grating silence.

She started a moment at that. Actually, she wasn't reading anything, nothing at all. She was determined to keep her cheerful indifference to him. She'd rather have chosen to throw her plate at his head.

She laughed, a charming soft laugh. "I'm reading all the…um…" Her eyes quickly scanned the page in front of her nose and she saw ads containing women modeling for panties and bras.

_No way! Just make it up Rikku. Make it up._

"Well, I'm reading all the…er…gossip around Spira of course! It says here that a Lady H was seen chatting in Kilika with Lord R, and Lady H's husband was just a short distant away! So very interesting, isn't it?"

He ground his teeth. "I don't know any Lady H." He said.

Rikku didn't either. She'd just made-up the entire tale. "So you know everyone in Spira, do you, Mr. Gippal?"

Gippal set his fork down very slowly and carefully. "Rikku." He said. "Can you stop calling me 'mister' or 'sir'? My name's Gippal."

"Okay." She said, and shrugged. She set down the paper, glanced at the clock on the sideboard, and exclaimed: "Oh Shoopuf! Will you look at the time! I gotta go!"

"Where're you going?"

"Gee, there're so many things to do. The Machine Faction doesn't run by itself, you know." With that, she was gone.

He noticed as he left the breakfast room a few minutes later that she hadn't eaten much of her breakfast.

Gippal found himself at loose ends. He was here, so he had to continue with the Faction's business. He strode to the estate room, saw that the door was open, and stepped inside. He came to a sudden stop.

There was Rikku again, seated at his desk, with Carruthers seated beside her.

"I don't know, Carruthers." Rikku said, her brow furrowed in thought. "I agree with you that Delaney's idea might work here, but the Gil involved in clearing the timber away—

"What timber?" Gippal said sharply.

Rikku froze, but just for an instant. She raised a guilelessly smiling face to her husband. "Hello." She said kindly. "Carruthers and I are talking about the fencing, and the cost for the lumber is so very high right now, you know, and we do have a wooded area just to the east of us, but—

"I don't want any trees to be cut."

"But since you don't want the trees cut." Rikku continued calmly. "Of course they're not gonna be cut. Now, Carruthers, if that's all, I've got other stuff to do."

Carruthers hadn't uttered a word. He wasn't blind. He wished he could escape with Lady Rikku. He watched her walk past her husband, toss him a sweet, totally false smile, and leave the estate room. Leave _him_ alone. He tugged at his collar, adjusted some papers on the desk and endeavored to look busy.

To his utter relief, Gippal said curtly: "I'll talk about this matter with you this afternoon, okay?" And was gone. He stiffened again in some alarm when he heard Gippal's voice outside, shouting: "Rikku!"

Rikku wasn't to be found. Gippal discovered Otis in the nether regions of the kitchen.

"Mr. Gippal." Otis said smiling. The workers came to immediate, wary attention.

"G'morning Oti. How you goin?"

"I'm fine, thank you. If there anything you want?" He inquired, watching him closely.

"There is. First I'd like to know why there're so many Shoopuffs outside the temple. Problems at the Moonflow?"

"That's correct. We haven't been informed of what the problem is yet, but the Hypellos and their Shoopuffs have to stay here while the Moonflow's problem is fixed."

"Alrighty."

"And it is mating season for the Shoopuffs, so all the male workers in the temple must help the Hypellos with that task."

Gippal's expression didn't change. Otis half expected him to shout out in horror, or at least hit something, but to his immense surprise he merely grinned, rubbing a hand warily over his eyes. "Now wouldn't that be a bit of fun? Helping a Shoopuff to mate? Maybe I could Rikku into this?"

"Gippal! You know a lady can't—

"Calm down Otis!" He laughed at seeing the alarm on the butlers face. "Speaking of which, do you have any idea where my dear wife is?"

"At the machina workroom. She's always there at this time. Works too hard, she does, but—

"She's what!"

"At the workroom, Gippal" Otis repeated patiently. "With Belvis. She spends every morning there, sometimes into the afternoons. As I said, Gippal—

"The runt!" He said, but under his breath. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to have Rikku's very pretty neck between his hands. What had she done now?

"Thanks Otis. I'll see you later." He strode from the room, leaving Otis to gawk after him. He galloped down the front steps of the hall and headed for the workroom office. It was beginning to rain, and he thought, very stupidly, that Rikku should take care. She might become sick again.

"Rikku!"

His roar brought forth four workers as if they'd been shot from a cannon.

"T'oui kioc ghuf frana Rikku ec?" (D'you guys know where Rikku is?)

Severin, the eldest, said in Al Bhed: "Secc Rikku ec er dra dacderk nuus fedr Belvis, Secdan Gippal." (Miss Rikku is in the testing room with Belvis, Mister Gippal.)

The testing area was away from the workroom, near the fork to the moonflow and the temple. It had begun to rain in earnest, and Gippal felt water trickling down his neck by the time he gained shelter.

The door was ajar, and he strode in. The comforting smell of burning, oil and various unguents assailed his nostrils.

"Belvis! Oui'na rana! Ed'c kniyd du caa oui ykyeh, syh. Fa haat oui'na dymahd rana, oui ghuf." (Belvis! You're here! It's great to see you again, man. We need you're talent here, you know)

The moment of reckoning, Rikku thought, trying to hide her nervousness. She should have told him, perhaps over breakfast, when he had sirloin in his mouth.

"Hello, mister." She said in a ridiculous attempt to stem the tide. "D-did you want something?"

Gippal looked at Belvis. He was a short, very wiry little man, balding in the out-of-doors. He looked younger than Gippal remembered.

"Yes, Rikku." Gippal said, his voice now well-controlled. He even smiled. "I'd like to see you, if you please. _Alone_."

"E cruimt ku drah, E cibbuca. E'mm cbayg fedr oui mydan, Myto Rikku." (I should go then, I suppose. I'll speak with you later, Lady Rikku.)

_Don't go!_

"Alrighty. I'll see ya soon."

After Belvis left, Gippal pointed to an old chair. "Sit." He said curtly.

Rikku sat.

"Now, ma'am, tell me what the hell's going on." His legs were planted apart, his arms crossed over his chest. He was, she realized, spoiling for a fight.

"Yes, Rikku?" He said, his voice silky.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: I still feel more then a little guilty for delaying this chappie for a long time. I'm really really sorry! And I'll apologize just in case, because I think the next chappie will also take a little longer to upload then usual. I'll say sorry in advance. Please forgive and forget!


	16. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Oh gosh, I'm really sorry everyone! Has it really been this long since I last updated? Jesus, I apologize sincerely! I really do! A lot has happened recently, not exactly happy events, but I got really delayed. I'M REALLY SORRY!

The next chapter will be up on by **17th MONDAY APRIL 2006!** That is an absolute promise. If its not up by then, I give you all permission to send virus's to me. SERIOUSLY!


End file.
